The power of 5 Series
by Korzy potterwell
Summary: The charmed ones have become the power of 5 but they have started on a bad note. Can Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Chris see eye to eye or will they crash and burn with the pressure of their new destiny and siblingship. lets see how this one plays out... (Script format)
1. Authors Notes

The Power of 5

AN: Hello again. So once again thank you to everyone who read and reviewed The power of 5. I read the reviews and was thrilled by the decent response.

Onto business.

 **If you are new to the story but don't wish to read the first part then read where it say's Rules and the plot.**

If you wish to skip then go onto chapter 2

If you wish to read on the notes are following:

So with the responses that we read a lot of people said Series and rewrite. Which is not a problem. My friends are excited to help.

I still have other stories I'm working on so I gonna let my friends take the lead.

I will still be involved.

If I write an Episode I will stick with Canon most likely and have sub plot with Paige and Chris instead of just adding them in.

My friends are writing the plot.

They will keep close to canon but might differ a little.

There are five of us in total.

Our initials spell C.A.K.E.D so the letter will be written at the top of who wrote the episode. I'm obviously K.

Episodes from Canon will feature.

Original Episodes will feature.

Original Episodes will most likely have the same or similar structure of a canon Episode. (Meaning little scenes and things for character development as well and not just action, action.)

The amount of episodes won't be 22. I'm honestly not sure how many yet.

It will be in script format because they are not good with story format.

Although the story will be in script format, The others chose this because story format was not in their comfort zone and they are not expects. So you might see this script isn't right.

There are no guarantees that the series will get finished.

Although there is Five of us I can't guarantee quick updates as we all have busy schedules but we will try our best.

We will all try to lessen as many mistakes that we can but no one here is perfect.

Reviews will be read. If you have ideas, they are welcomed.

My friends are new to writing so don't be harsh if you don't like their contributions.

Description is most definitely not a strong point with this group so characters will probably just be cast with Celebrities or you can use your imagination.

One Disclaimer will be done and will count for the rest of the chapters.

If you are new reader it is not necessary to read the power of 5 Something wicca this way rewrite but it would be better. It follows the episode until chapter 8 other than the sub plots. From 9 – 17 there are some different developments but they are easy to follow.

The first episode should give you the idea of the changes but I will state them.

I would say read it because I wrote it simple. To toot my own horn (Joking.)

The series will take place a week after The power of 5 Something wicca this way comes rewrite.

 **RULES:**

Spells will have quotation marks and be in bold and italics.

Chris has the power of telepathy so when he hears thoughts or sends them they will be in bold. The person's thoughts he's hearing name will also be in bold

Phoebe's Premonitions will be in bold and italics.

Their power development is all over the place. Sometimes they have good control other times they don't.

The others nor myself aren't too good with things like hospital scenes and police scenes in terms of the realistic qualities about them. If they need to be written then they will but you might see mistakes in the sense of an officer wouldn't do that. Or doctors can't do that. So keep in mind we're not familiar with that kind of stuff but we will give our best go.

Saturdays will be prime days for demons and magic. For now. Other days will occur but like the series it was weekly and from the Something wicca this way comes Saturdays are when the siblings are going to come together. (This may change.) Let's clarify in our series for now Demons plot and then attack on Saturday but other day will most likely occur too.

 **THE PLOT** :

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Chris are siblings.

They have become the power of 5.

The sisters story before they gain their powers doesn't change other than the time of their mother's death and their father leaving.

Paige and Chris are half whitelighter and full siblings

They are half to the sisters.

Paige is two years older than Chris.

Both are adopted.

They lived separate from each other.

They also grew up not knowing about their magic

Just like Paige Chris got given away in fear of what the elders would do.

Paige still has her original story. Parents – Apartment – Glen all except her job due to the story being set in 1998.

Chris has a adopted family.

Paige's power is orb shield. – Orb shield is still a mix force fields and whitelighter DNA.

She 21.

She is a waitress for the moment.

Chris's power is telepathy.

He is 18 going on 19.

He is in college.

The sisters have their original powers.

Leo is their whitelighter.

Hopefully this should give you an idea of the story if your new and reading.

I won't tell you the twists. You'll just have to read that if you wanna know or get an idea from the episode.

That should be everything.

So if you've made it this far without further ado go on to chapter 2

And enjoy the series.


	2. Saturday Fright Fever

The Power of 5

 _AN: This is C and D. It's taken us a while but finally we have it. K has outlined the details for you so hopefully you know what's going on. A reminder: Our series will stick close to canon but will differ. You will see Chris's name in Bold and one of his lines which means he is using telepathy. We have checked over the episode but if there are mistakes do forgive us._

 _This is an original episode and we hope you like it._

' _ **SATURDAY FRIGHT FEVER'**_

 **ACT ONE:**

 **FADE IN:**

 **EXT. SAN FRANCISCO - NIGHT**

 **AERIAL VIEW OVER THE TOWN.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. SAN FRANCISCO- RYAN'S HOUSE – NIGHT**

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. RYAN'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM**

(A man and a woman are sitting on a couch. The woman is hugging the man. She has relieved look on her face while the man has one of disbelief.)

RYAN **:** Wait are you being serious?

MARNIE **:** You don't remember?

RYAN: Bits but that's about it.

MARNIE: You poor thing. Well at least your alive that's the main thing. I don't have to worry about organising a funeral. (The woman chuckles before turning her face serious.)

RYAN: (He smiles.) You organise a funeral for me. Ha. I'd kill to see the day. You couldn't even organise a get together for my birthday.

MARNIE: That was a long time ago. Besides It's not my fault Mom gave me the job of inviting your friends when you barely had any. (She stifles a laugh.)

RYAN: Cheap shot. (He smirks.) So did you tell the others?

MARNIE: No. Melody probably wouldn't of been able to handle it. Richard is away for the weekend and Vanessa well she's only just found out about Magic. I didn't want to be the one to tell her that her fiancé had just been dying.

RYAN: Good point. What about Mom?

MARNIE: (Solemn and looks down.) I couldn't.

RYAN: Marnie! What if I had died?

MARNIE: I wasn't going to let that happen. (Defensively.) Ryan just cause your my big brother doesn't mean for a second that I can't protect you either. Besides after everything that happened with Dad I couldn't . You know what happened.

RYAN: I know that Marns but still...

(All of a sudden the lights go out. The house is in complete darkness.)

MARNIE: What the hell? (Both stand up.) Did you get a power cut?

RYAN: (Alert.) I don't think so.

MARNIE: I was afraid you was gonna say that.

(There is a cold chill in the air.)

RYAN: (Urgently.)Marnie you should leave now.

DEMON **:** She won't be going anywhere.

(Ryan conjures a fireball in the air and thrusts it forward towards the demon. The demons just sidesteps it.)

MARNIE: You? Why are you here?

RYAN: Marnie! (He shouts and conjures another a fire ball in the air) Go!

DEMON: Did you really think you could trick me witch?

MARNIE: I gave you a wiccan power just like you wanted.

DEMON: You gave me the feeble ability of floating. I wanted his. ( A cold smile crosses his face in the dim light of the fire ball) But no matter It just means I'll take the power and his life.

(Ryan again thrusts the fireball at the demon but he shimmers out of the room.)

RYAN: Ok you need to leave now.

MARNIE: No way I'm not letting him hurt you again.

(The demon shimmers back in behind Ryan.)

DEMON: You don't have a choice.

(He touches Ryan and black lines begin to appear on his skin. Marnie is horrified.)

DEMON: (Mockingly) Oh didn't you know? (Let's Ryan drop to the floor. He is unconscious on the floor.) I can speed up the process of my power witch.

MARNIE: Stop it. (She drops to her knees next to Ryan. Tears are rolling down her face.) Please!

DEMON: You did this witch not me. I told you to give me his powers if you wanted him to live and you gave me someone else's. Now you must pay the price for your deceit.

MARNIE: Please I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. Please. I swear just don't kill him. Please, please, please don't do this.

DEMON: You'll make it up to me?

(She nods.)

DEMON: Is that a promise?

MARNIE: (whispers) I promise.

DEMON: Ok give me his power. (He then removes an amulet from around his neck.)

(She hesitates and looks at Ryan who is dying. She takes a shaky breath before giving a defeated look.)

MARNIE: _**"The power of fire that which he holds, forever more shall be unknown, Remove this gift, take it away, towards the amulet, don't let it stay."**_

(A yellow light springs out of Ryan's chest and fly's into the amulet which glows blue then stops.)

DEMON: Thank you Marnie.

MARNIE: Now please help him.

DEMON: But of course.

(He bends down and touches Ryan face. The black lines begin to swirl very fast. Ryan begins to glow. After a few minutes the whites of his eyes can be seen. He is dead.)

MARNIE: Noooooo. (Grabs Ryan's head.) No. No. (Sob whispers.) Why?

DEMON: (sweet voice.) I helped him. I put him out of misery just like you asked me too.

MARNIE: (solemn whisper.) You killed him. (She sobbed and looked at her brother.)

DEMON: Yes and now I'm gonna kill you.

(The demon then grabs her from the floor. Marnie looks at him with glassy eyes but fear is emanating from her eyes. He then places his hand on her face and black lines begin to swirl onto her face. He drops Marnie on the floor next to Ryan.

DEMON: However your gonna go nice and slow. I think three days is a nice number. (He smirks and is about shimmer but stops and looks at Marnie.) Oh yeah thanks for the new power bitch. (He laughs and shimmers out completely.)

 **ON MARNIE AND RYAN.**

She is left dying with black lines swirling all over her skin. Ryan is dead.

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 **FADE IN:**

 **EXT. SAN FRANCISCO - DAY**

 **Aerial footage over the town.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR – DAY**

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR - KITCHEN**

(Prue is sitting at the table with reading glasses on. She is staring at a piece paper in her hand. There several other papers on the table. Phoebe walks in and see's Kit.)

PHOEBE: Hello Kit. (Bends down and pets her.) I am so glad we kept her. Morning Prue.

PRUE: Morning? If I recall I would say it's coming up for quarter past 1. ( Still looking at the papers)

PHOEBE: Ah same difference. (walking up to the coffee machine.)

PRUE: Late night? (Looking back at her before turning to the papers again.)

PHOEBE: Something like that. (She smirks.) Hey weren't you supposed to be going to an interview today?

PRUE: I already went.

PHOEBE: Oh how did it go?

PRUE: (looks back to Phoebe.) Well let's put it like this. A special man like that guy deserves a special finger.

PHOEBE: That bad huh?

PRUE: He was rude, self absorbent, arrogant and a sexist pig. He was Roger just better looking.

PHOEBE: Yikes.

PRUE: Yeah and check this he said "You know if you had a better looking rack you could be our cover girl."

PHOEBBE: (She scoffs.) What a bastard.

PRUE: (Sighs.) Yeah but at this rate I might have to take the job.

PHOEBE: What?

PRUE: Out of all the jobs I've applied for this one has the best pay. I told you Phoebe we can't afford to live on one salary. Piper has been working double shifts and as much as you have signed up for welfare checks it's not gonna be enough to live on.

PHOEBE: Yeah but Prue come on. You can't work for some sleaze ball whose gonna rate your rack.

PRUE: What would you like me to do Phoebe? We need to pay the bills to keep the house and we can't just sponge off the inheritance money grams left especially since we had to put some that money to repairing the stairs , the window and the grand father clock.

PHOEBE: Look just promise me you'll keep looking ok.

PRUE: I can keep looking but if I decide to take the job that's it.

PHOEBE: Thank you.

PRUE: Uh huh.

PHOEBE: What are you doing now? ( Walking over and standing behind Prue looking over her shoulder.)

PRUE: Looking at the bills Phoebe.

PHOEBE: Now?

PRUE: Why not?

PHOEBE: Well you could be doing anything else.

PRUE: Like what?

PHOEBE: Having fun. Whilst you have the time.

PRUE: Phoebe I'm not you.

PHOEBE: Wow hitting below the belt with a cheap shot. How very Prue of you.

PRUE: Look I'm just saying. I don't have time too...

PHOEBE: lounge around? Have fun? Oh because your so busy working.

PRUE: Paying the bills. Going to the dry cleaners or grocery store still counts as work. Office or no office. There important tasks.

PHOEBE: I'm not saying they aren't Prue.

PRUE: Then what are you saying Phoebe? Enlighten me.

PHOEBE: Ever since you quit your job you have been doing every single little task to fill your time. Your becoming obsessive like Piper does when she starts cleaning.

PRUE: Oh that's a point I should later clean the gutter.

PHOEBE: Ok who are you and what have you done with my sister?

PRUE: Phoebe!

PHOEBE: I'm being serious. Even when the repair men came you were helping them.

PRUE: We were in need of repair work. Could only afford a few guys so I helped. What's the big deal?

PHOEBE: You've been so obsessive. I bet you didn't even notice Andy's been calling. Let me guess Piper had to tell you?

PRUE: Wait, wait. Andy's been calling?

PHOEBE: Yeah for the past week.

PRUE: Well why didn't you tell me?

PHOEBE: I thought Piper did.

PRUE: Piper has barely been here. She's working double shifts Phoebe.

PHOEBE: Sorry. I didn't know, you didn't know.

PRUE: (She huffs in frustration.) He probably thinks I'm avoiding him or something.

PHOEBE: Well why don't you call him. Or better yet go and see him instead of becoming a grandma around here. He probably still wants that date.

PRUE: Phoebe you know I can't do that.

PHOEBE: Prue I have already been on two dates this week. Me being a witch has not affected that what so ever. Stop worrying and enjoy the free time because you aren't gonna have it when your working or chasing demons.

PRUE: (She sighs.) I am not going on any dates Phoebe but I will go and see him and explain something.

(Prue takes off the glasses and puts down the paper. She then stands up and grabs her car keys off the hook and turns to look at Phoebe. Who is staring at her.)

PRUE: I just can't ok! Andy can never find out about this part of my life.

(Prue leaves the kitchen. Phoebe stands there shaking her head.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. STREET - BUCKY'S - DAY**

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. BUCKY'S - OFFICE**

(Paige Is talking to a man behind a desk.)

PAIGE: It would mean the world to me if you could write one.

BUCKY: hmmmmm Let's see your lippy with the customers and tend to be late for work. Hmmm Should I write Paige a recommendation? (He smirks.)

PAIGE: I'm not lippy. (Bucky raises his brow.) Not completely.

BUCKY: Alright Paige but I'm gonna be sad to see you go.

PAIGE: Well you knew I wasn't staying here forever besides I have not quit yet I still got a while before actually leave. I have a few things to do before I can start the job fully.

BUCKY: Your Lucky I'm letting you stay. (They both smile.) I'll write it this evening I've got some emails to look at so send me one and that will remind me to write it.

PAIGE: Thanks Buck.

BUCKY: Yeah, Yeah but if I'm losing you that means I'm working you extra shifts while I've still got you. I fired Abby and Oliver this week and have hired two new girls.

PAIGE: Why?

BUCKY: They were stealing from me.

PAIGE: No.

BUCKY: I know not sweet Abby and Oliver. I couldn't believe it myself.

PAIGE: Wow you think you know somebody.

BUCKY: Tell me about it but like I said two new girls. You'll meet them next week.

PAIGE: Ok.

BUCKY: That's a point how has your rest been?

PAIGE: Well I was in bed for the first few days in aches and pains but I've recovered.

BUCKY: Oh so you could work tomorrow? (A grin spreads across his face.) Jenna is off tomorrow.

PAIGE: Actually no. (Bucky pulls a face. Paige thinks.) Because I'm going to the hospital for a check up.

BUCKY: Oh.

PAIGE: Yeah. Just to be safe.

BUCKY: Oh alright I guess I'll see you Monday then.

PAIGE: Will do.

(Paige stands and leaves the office. She walks down the stairs into the main dining room. She bumps into someone causing them to drop their tray.)

PAIGE: Oh my god I'm so sorry. (Bends over to pick the cutlery and tray. The girl does the same.)

DESTINY: No I am. I wasn't concentrating.

PAIGE: No honestly it was my fault.

DESTINY: No really. (Both just laugh.)

PAIGE: Wow we're arguing over broken cutlery.

DESTINY: I guess we are. (She smiles.)

PAIGE: I'm Paige. (Holds her hand out.)

DESTINY: (Shakes her hand.) Destiny.

PAIGE: Nice to meet you.

DESTINY: Same here.

PAIGE: Are you new? (Continues to pick up the stuff on the floor.)

DESTINY: Yeah third Day. You work here?

PAIGE: Yeah I had an accident last week so I've had some time off. (Both then stand up.)

DESTINY: It wasn't anything too serious I hope.

PAIGE: Nah just a fender bender nothing to worry about.

DESTINY: Well your alive that's the main thing.

PAIGE: Absolutely.

DESTINY: Oh my god I Love your outfit where did you get it?

PAIGE: Oh I was in Boston a while back and went to Gretta Luxe. They have one up town now.

DESTINY: No way.

PAIGE: Way.

DESTINY: Oh my god I have to go there.

PAIGE: Oh definitely. I haven't been too the San Francisco branch either.

DESTINY: Hey perhaps we should go together sometime.

PAIGE: Yeah I'd like that. What's your days?

DESTINY: Weekdays. 9 - 5

PAIGE: Oh great we have the same shift.

DESTINY: Yeah so does Maya the other new girl. She's really nice.

PAIGE: Alright at some point we should all go. Why don't we talk about it next week.

DESTINY: Sure.

PAIGE: It was good meeting you Destiny.

DESTINY: The same to you Paige. And thanks (She points to the tray.)

PAIGE: (She nods.) I'll see you Monday.

DESTINY: See ya.

(Paige walks to the door and outside onto the street. She walks down the street and around the corner into an alleyway whilst pulling out her car keys out of her purse. She is about to unlock her car when she hears a shout. There is an older woman struggling with a man dressed in black. He is pulling at her purse.

WOMAN: Help, help.

PAIGE: Hey.

(The man notices Paige. He pushes the woman onto the floor and grabs the bags begins to run and Paige goes after him. As she turns the next corner she can see he's about to get away.)

PAIGE: Hey (She holds out her hand.) Stop.

(All of sudden a blue bubble appears in front of the man and he bounces off it and onto the floor. Paige stares at her hands in shock.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. COLLEGE CAMPUS - GREENERY – DAY**

(Chris is sitting on the grass doing some work. There are plenty of other kids talking and working. A girl is approaching him.)

JADE: Hey Chris.

CHRIS: (He looks up and smiles.) Hey Jade.

JADE: How are...

CHRIS: Where have you been? Haven't seen you in a while.

JADE: Just been doing some stuff.

CHRIS: Like what?

JADE: Nothing Important. How are you?

CHRIS: Never better.

JADE: Come on Chris talk to me.

CHRIS: I'm fine Jade.

JADE: That's not what Dustin says.

CHRIS: Dustin says a lot of things.

JADE: He said you've been sleeping rough. That you've been having nightmares. Have you?

CHRIS: Jade you know I love you to bits but I don't want to talk about this.

JADE: Chris I know it's hard losing someone you love but it's times like this when you can't push people away. It makes it harder on you. As your friend I'm asking you to not push me away.

CHRIS: (irritated.) I'm not pushing you away.

JADE: Then talk to me.

CHRIS: Look this is not the time Jade. (Makes his way to get up.)

JADE: Chris (She puts her hand on his arm.) You lost your Mom and brother. I can't Imagine what your feeling right now but I need you to know as your friend I'm here for you.

CHRIS: I know you are.

JADE: So how are you doing?

CHRIS: (He sighs.) I'm managing.

JADE: What about Aidy and the twins?

CHRIS: Everyone is shaken up about it.

JADE: What did the police say?

CHRIS: That Mom went crazy and killed Adam. (He chokes slightly on his name and looks away from her.) She couldn't bare living with the guilt so she killed herself.

JADE: I'm so sorry Chris.

CHRIS: That's not even the worst of it.

JADE: What is?

CHRIS: She kidnapped us. Wanted kids. Adam found out and paid the price for it.

JADE: Oh Chris. (She hugs him.) I'm really sorry.

CHRIS: Don't be. How could you of known?

JADE: I know but still I wish I could of helped in someway.

CHRIS: (he gives a sad smile.) Yeah me too.

JADE: So what's been happening since?

CHRIS: We've been given into the custody of our aunt. Well Aidy and the twins have. I'm just sort of there.

JADE: Your aunt? I thought your parents were both only children.

CHRIS: (Uncomfortable.) We didn't know about our aunt. Mom was sick. (Looks away and looks down.) She had mental issues. Ran away and that sort of stuff.

JADE: Oh wow.

CHRIS: Yeah.

JADE: What's she like? Your aunt.

CHRIS: She's nice.

JADE: Just nice.

CHRIS: I'm not really in the bonding mood so I can only tell you she's nice.

JADE: Maybe if you give it a...

CHRIS: I'm trying with others already I don't have the energy to try with more people right now.

JADE: What does that mean?

CHRIS: (Shakes his head.) Nothing.

(There is an awkward silence between the two. Jade stares at Chris before choosing her next words carefully.)

JADE: Is there gonna be a funeral?

CHRIS: Yeah. It's being planned as we speak.

JADE: Both of them?

CHRIS: Yeah.

JADE: Well you let me know when and I'll be there. That's of course if you want me there.

CHRIS: (He nods his head.) Thanks.

JADE: Your one of my best friends. I want to be able to support you.

CHRIS: Your a really good friend Jade.

JADE: (Smiles.) I know am. (Kisses him on the cheek.) See ya later Chris.

CHRIS: See ya Jade.

(She gets up and leaves. Chris just stares into the distance with a sad look on his face.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. SAN FRANCISCO P.D. – DAY**  
(Prue is walking up to the station.)  
 **INT. SAN FRANCISCO P.D. – BREAK ROOM**

(Paige is sitting at a desk with Andy who is writing down some information.)

ANDY: Ok so explain to me what happened.

PAIGE: I already told your colleague. The guy knocked himself out.

ANDY: Miss Matthews I want to believe you but even if this guy had ran into a wall he wouldn't go about 5 feet backwards. When the responding officer arrived at the scene he was no where near a wall and you were in the middle of the alleyway. So something is not adding up. Now I like you, it takes guts to chase down a criminal even if your not supposed too. I need you to tell me the truth. What really happened?

PAIGE: (Agitated.) I already told you what happened.

ANDY: Did you assault him mam?

PAIGE: No.

ANDY: Then what happened?

PAIGE: Oh my god. (Hangs her head down.)

ANDY: (Sighs.) Miss Matthews things would be a lot easier if you just cooperate.

PAIGE: I am. Your the one who is just repeating himself.

ANDY: I have three statements here. All three of the beginning's match. The ends do not.

PAIGE: Look I told you what happened.

ANDY: Yes but what your telling me makes no sense.

PAIGE: What do you want from me?

ANDY: The truth.

PAIGE: I gave you the truth.

ANDY: What happened that is so scary that you can't explain how you managed to stop a thief.

PAIGE: I told you he ran into the wall. That is the truth whether you like it or not.

(Paige puts her head down again. Andy sighs. Just then Prue can be seen walking up to him.)

PRUE: Andy Hi.

ANDY: Prue!

(Paige lifts her head up.)

PAIGE: Prue!

PRUE: (turns to her.) Paige!

ANDY: (points his finger.) You two know each other?

(They share a look and speak at the same time.)

PRUE: Not really.

PAIGE: Barely.

(They glare at each other. Andy looks between the two of them.)

ANDY: Are you sure?

PRUE: We recently met. That's why we barely know each other.

(Andy stares at them again. Something clicks in his brain.)

ANDY: I thought you looked familiar. You came out of the manor last week. I never forget a face.

PRUE: What's going on here anyway because I'm no doubt interrupting.

ANDY: I was taking a statement from Miss Matthews and asking a few questions.

PRUE: What happened?

ANDY: Well she saw a bad guy. Chased after him. And somehow took him out.

PRUE: (Looks to Paige with suspicion.) Really?

PAIGE: I didn't take him out and it was no big deal. (Glares at Prue before turning her attention to Andy.) Look detective are you charging me?

ANDY: I haven't got anything to charge you with.

PAIGE: Then I'd like to leave please.

(Andy stares at her for a minute. Prue looks at him nervously.)

ANDY: Your free to Leave.

PAIGE: (sarcastic.) Thanks (Gets up to leave.)

PRUE: Paige you remember that business proposition I was talking to you about last week?

PAIGE: (Sighs.) Sure. What about it?

PRUE: Can I talk to you about it in a minute.

PAIGE: Actually I have to get...

PRUE: It will only take a couple of minutes. Please just wait outside for me.

PAIGE: (Agitated.) Fine. I'll be outside.

(Paige turns around and walks from them until she's out of sight.)

ANDY: Interesting relationship you have with Miss Matthews. Exactly what kind of business proposition are you striking up when your unemployed and She's a waitress.

PRUE: (Angry.) Andy you have no right to check up on me and then ask personal questions.

ANDY: (lowers his voice.) Well you've been ignoring my calls all week I had to make sure you weren't dead and I didn't check up. Phoebe told me.

PRUE: Look Andy...

ANDY: Just tell me that you don't want to see me Prue! I'm big boy I can handle it. I would prefer that then playing cat and mouse with you.

PRUE: Andy its not like that.

ANDY: Then what is it like?

PRUE: It's complicated.

ANDY: What is?

PRUE: Things.

ANDY: What things?

PRUE: Look Andy...

ANDY: You know what Prue I have a lot of work to do and I'm not on break. It was good seeing you.

(He picks some papers on his desk and walks off. Prue stands there watching him walk off. She wipes a single tear from her eye.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. SAN FRANCISCO P.D. – DAY**

(Prue walks up to Paige.)

PRUE: (Angry.) What he hell was that?

PAIGE: (Sarcastic.) And hello to you too.

PRUE: (Lowers her voice.) Did you use your powers?

PAIGE: We haven't seen each other in a week and already we're starting with the pleasantries.

PRUE: Paige! (Warningly.)

PAIGE: I didn't mean too. It was accident.

PRUE: Why would you go chasing after bad guys that you can't handle in the first place?

PAIGE: I saw him rob that woman what would you of liked me to do?

PRUE: To phone the police like any regular person.

PAIGE: (Shouts.) I did!

PRUE: keep your voice down.

PAIGE: (lowers hers too.) Your the one who is starting an unnecessary argument.

PRUE: It's not unnecessary when your gonna be irresponsible and risk exposure. I may not want to be a witch but certainly don't want to burn or hang because you were stupid enough to use your powers in public.

PAIGE: I. Didn't. Do. It. On. Purpose.

PRUE: Your unbelievable. If you get caught then that's on you.

PAIGE: Who do you think you are. Judge, jury and executioner? Your not my Mom.

PRUE: No but mine is yours and as I am older then you, clearly I've got to be the more responsible one here.

PAIGE: You listen here. You don't own me or know me so don't think for a minute you control me. I'm adult.

PRUE: Then act like one. And when you come by tomorrow make sure you tell Leo of your stupidity.

(She walks off down the street and out of sight. Paige is left silently brooding.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. WAREHOUSE - DAY**

(A figure in a black hooded cloak is walking up to the warehouse.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. WAREHOUSE**

(The Demon from earlier is in the warehouse. A woman is on the floor with black lines on her face. The figure enters the warehouse. The demon has not seen the figure yet. He picks the woman up and holds her arm length.)

WOMAN: (Whisper.) Please. Please let me go.

DEMON:(Smirks.) Sure.

(All of sudden the lines start to swirl manically and the woman begins to glow. The glow disappears and the whites of her eyes can be seen. She is dead. The demon drops her to the floor. The figure steps forward and begins to speak. A woman's voice can be heard.)

HFW: I thought you were magical type demon only (The demon spins around.) I guess I was wrong.

DEMON: I feed on who and what I like.

HFW: So I see.

DEMON: I could also feed on you seeming as you have so rudely interrupted me.

HFW: You could but I have better idea.

DEMON: I don't take propositions. I'm not that type of demon.

HFW: No of course not but I'm hoping you'll make an exception.

DEMON: And why's that?

HFW: For the source. For the greatest feed you'll ever receive.

DEMON: (Studies her a moment.) I'm listening.

HFW: Well Febric there is a new threat of an old prophecy that has arisen. The source wants rid of it. I am just one of many that the source has employed to see the task complete.

FEBRIC: So why come to me?

HFW: This threat is not one to toy with it maybe new but that doesn't make it any less powerful.

FEBRIC: How so?

HFW: You heard about Shax right?

FEBRIC: I heard he was vanquished by witches.

HFW: Exactly.

FEBRIC: The threat is witches?

HFW: Not just any witches. Charmed witches.

FEBRIC: I thought that was a myth.

HFW: We all did. But the warren line has given birth to the magical trio worse apparently they've been given an upgrade. Three has become five.

FEBRIC: If their still relatively new to their powers why not just kill them all now?

HFW: Many warren witches have died but none so powerful like these ones. They vanquished Shax three days into magical rebirth. Good or not this is not a mission to be taken lightly.

FEBRIC: And so you come to me?

HFW: There are not many demons that posses the power you do. It is an extreme and beautiful gift.

FEBRIC: (Evil smirk.) I know.

HFW: I want you to use this gift to make the charmed ones give up their powers and then kill them.

FEBRIC: As much as I am brilliant. I won't deny I am a low level demon. If their so powerful as you say what makes you think I can destroy them?

HFW: If I'm not mistaken you in recent years take powers when you feed off witches. The amulet you wear around your neck stores the powers. I'm sure plenty have taken that deal in exchange for their life. I highly doubt you've been low level for a while.

FEBRIC: You've done your homework.

HFW: Yes I have.

FEBRIC: So you want me to attack them. Take their powers and kill them.

HFW: Yes. I will collect the powers and you feed off of their life forces. You probably wouldn't need to feed again for at least 500 years or more. The source is happy and you get credit for killing his enemies.

FEBRIC: What's in it for you?

HFW: Power. So what do you say?

FEBRIC: I'm in.

HFW: Good.

FEBRIC: Where do we start first?

HFW: With the oldest witch.

 **COMMERCIAL BREAK**

 **ACT TWO:**

 **FADE IN:**

 **EXT. QUAKE – PARKING LOT - DAY**

(Prue has parked her car in the parking lot and getting out her car.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. QUAKE – DINING ROOM**

(Piper is on the staff phone. She seems stressed.)

PIPER: What do you mean he's gone? I thought he was on holiday?

(Person on the phone is speaking.)

PIPER: No, No and No. He can't leave and make me in charge. I am a chef not a manager. Not to mention...

(Prue is walking up to Piper.)

PIPER: I don't care if I have the best qualifications. Tell him he needs to get his but back here now.

(She slams the phone down. Prue looks surprised.)

PRUE: Well that's one way to do it.

PIPER: Oh man. (Buries her face in her hands.) Oh I was so mean to him. I should call back apologise.

PRUE: Piper what's done is done. Sometimes it's not always misses nice girl. There was obviously a reason. What was that about anyway?

PIPER: (Sighs begins walking to the bar.) Chef Moron has gone back to France to open a new chain of restaurants and has left me in charge until the new boss gets here which won't be for a couple of weeks.

PRUE: Is that a bad thing?

PIPER: I'm Chef Prue not a manager.

PRUE: And you don't have to do double shifts because everyone is working for you until the new boss gets here.

PIPER: Well.. well I guess I didn't think about that.

PRUE: Obviously.

PIPER: However there are four mouths to feed and bills to pay and you still don't have a job and welfare...

PRUE: Yes ,yes I know. I'm working on it.

PIPER: What are you doing here anyway?

PRUE: Well I needed someone to vent too.

PIPER: Phoebe is at home is she not?

PRUE: Someone other than Phoebe.

PIPER: Prue!

PRUE: No Piper we didn't have a fight. This is just not a conversation I need with Phoebe right now.

PIPER: Why?

PRUE: It's about Andy and Paige.

PIPER: Interesting combo. Do tell.

PRUE: Phoebe told me he had basically been calling all week today but seeming as I have been so busy...

PIPER: (snorts.) Busy?

PRUE: (Sharp.) Yes busy. Any who So I went down there to explain why I've been missing his calls and he totally flipped out on me.

PIPER: How?

PRUE: He said he'd rather me tell him that I don't want to go out with him than play cat and mouse.

APIPER: Well why don't you just go out with him then?

PRUE: Piper!

PIPER: Look Prue god knows what this (looks around whispers) Witch thing is gonna bring to our door step. Nothing has attacked so far I say you go for it whilst you can.

PRUE: Piper...

PIPER: Prue you like Andy and Andy likes you. Your not normal now but you can at least stretch for some normalcy. Go out. It won't kill you. And you know it's serious when it's me of all people telling you.

PRUE: Piper I just can't ok. Andy was the first person who I ever felt anything for. He's special. To reopen that can of worms with added witch craft would be... I don't even know what it would be. The point is I don't want him involved and I don't want him to be scared off and freaked out. Just alone from arguing with him today you should of seen the way he looked at me. If he looked at me like that and found I was a witch I wouldn't be able to handle that. So I just can't.

PIPER: I think your making a mistake Prue but I respect your decision.

PRUE: Thank you.

PIPER: So how does Paige include in all this?

PRUE: Oh yeah. She was there at the station when I got there.

PIPER: What? Why?

PRUE: That's a good question. The answer to that is she chased down a thief and used her power on him.

PIPER: What? Is she insane? Why would she do something like that?

PRUE: (Sarcastic.) It was an accident. She couldn't help it. I could tell Andy was suspicious.

PIPER: Does she wanna get us all exposed? We need to talk to her.

PRUE: Yeah well unfortunately her and the other one are going be at the manor tomorrow seeming as we need to learn how to use these stupid powers. God sometimes I hate Phoebe.

PIPER: Prue!

PRUE: Piper I have more valuable things to be doing then playing Samantha with my sisters and the Scully and Mulder wannabes.

PIPER: First of all you are definitely Tabitha. Secondly I thought you were trying with them? And finally Scully and Mulder?

PRUE: Just because I'm trying doesn't mean I have to like it ok. And for the record I am not Tabitha and Scully is the little bitchy one known as Chris. Where there's a Scully there needs to be a Mulder so the other one can be him.

PIPER: Yes mam.

PRUE: What am I gonna do about Andy?

PIPER: Prue knowing you you'll figure it out. You always do.

PRUE: Sure I do.

PIPER: Listen I should probably get back too work. Just talk to him. What more can you do?

PRUE: Yeah, yeah. Thanks for listening.

PIPER: Anytime. See ya later.

PRUE: See ya.

(Prue walks away from the bar and outside to the car park. She looking in her purse and pulls out her keys when she bumps into someone and drops her purse. Stuff falls out o the purse.)

PRUE: Watch the hell where your going. (Bends down and picks up the stuff.)

FEBRIC: I'm sorry. (Bends down and helps.) I didn't see you there.

PRUE: (Sighs.) It's fine. I'm sorry it just been a stressful day. I didn't mean to snap.

FEBRIC: No I perfectly understand.

(He picks up a mirror and she picks up a note pad and puts them in the purse.. There is car keys on the floor. Prue goes for the keys. Febric goes for the keys too. Prue's hand reaches it and Febric puts his hand over hers. He secretly begins using his power.)

FEBRIC: Wow you have some soft hands.

PRUE: Thank you. Can I have mine back?

(She is unaware of the faint black lines swirling in her face.)

FEBRIC: Yeah sure of course. (He lets go.) sorry.

PRUE: (Smiles.) It's ok.

FEBRIC: Again I'm sorry. It's just been a long day.

PRUE: Tell me about it.

FEBRIC: Any who I won't hold you up any longer.

PRUE: Thank you.

FEBRIC: I'll see you around soft hands.

(He walks off. Prue smiles and walks to her car and gets in. Prue rubs her eyes feeling strange but shakes it off and drives off.)

 **** **EXT. SAN FRANCISCO - DAY TO NIGHT** ****

 **FAST MOTION: AERIAL VIEW OVER THE TOWN.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. COLLEGE CAMPUS – NIGHT**

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. COLLEGE CAMP – CHRIS'S DORM ROOM**

(Chris is now in his dorm room reading a book. Dustin walks in. He walks over to his side of the room and is grabbing something out of view.)

CHRIS: (looks up from his book.) Hey man where you been?

DUSTIN: Oh I just had to take care of some things.

CHRIS: (leans forward.) Is that blood?

DUSTIN: (Wipes his left ear.) Yeah fell awkwardly on the floor.

CHRIS: Doing what?

DUSTIN: Nothing Important. How you been?

CHRIS: Oh you know same old same old.

DUSTIN: Chris you lost people you love. That's not your casual everyday occurrence.

CHRIS: Oprah? Is that you?

DUSTIN: ha, ha very funny. Just remember I'm trying to help you out here.

CHRIS: I don't need help I'm fine.

DUSTIN: Chris...

CHRIS: Will you drop it. I said I'm fine.

DUSTIN: If you say so Chris. Any who I gotta go do something so I'll see you later.

CHRIS: Yeah see ya.

(Dustin leaves the room. Chris waits a few seconds. He then jumps up and puts the book down. He goes up to the door and peers out looking to see where Dustin went. Dustin is no where in sight. He pulls his head back into the room and closes the door back. He then looks up to the ceiling.)

CHRIS: (Whispers.) Leo. (Nothing happens.) LEO!

(Leo orbs in.)

LEO: Hi Chris.

CHRIS: Hi.

LEO: What's the matter?

CHRIS: The cover.

LEO: Chris you chose it.

CHRIS: I know.

LEO: So what's the matter.

CHRIS: My friends keep on repeatedly asking am I alright.

LEO: And that's a problem?

CHRIS: Yes. (Chris is irritated.)

LEO: Chris You lost..

CHRIS: Yeah I lost my Mom and brother. I know but the pity thing is getting ridiculous. The cover was so people wouldn't ask questions.

LEO: I'm sure asking if your alright is a valid and acceptable question.

CHRIS: Well it's not to me.

LEO: Chris your still hurting and your friends just want to help you.

CHRIS: I don't need help I just want to go on as normal.

LEO: Chris I know it's hard but a wound takes time to heal don't try to rush that process. Why don't you talk to your sisters about it seeming as your coming over tomorrow.

CHRIS: No.

LEO: Chris...

CHRIS: It's my choice and I said no.

LEO: Alright.

CHRIS: Look I'm sorry I just...I...

LEO: Chris it's ok. It's not everyday that someone finds out that their mother was a demon.

CHRIS: I know but it's not just that it's everything.

LEO: What's everything?

CHRIS: Being a witch. I can't even tell my friends although I doubt they would notice because when there not busy doing stuff which apparently is not important there asking me if I'm ok like I'm gonna crack any minute and then want to make me feel bad for not expressing my feelings.

LEO: Exposure is something all magical beings need to keep a secret. Yes there are mortals out in the world that know but they understand the need for the secret to be hidden.

CHRIS: There is also the fact that I may of hastily chosen.

LEO: You think you made the wrong choice?

CHRIS: I- I don't know. I knew the others would be upset but...

LEO: But?

CHRIS: Aidy in the new place has barely said three words. JJ and Jason are both taking this all very badly. JJ is acting out whilst Jason is doing nothing. It was a struggle to get him to eat dinner the other day.

LEO: I'm sure it's all part of the natural grieving process.

CHRIS: Then there's aunt Jackie. She is trying so hard and I can't take it. Getting to know strangers is becoming too much habit of late. I think the others would agree. She tried for an hour the other day to talk to us about Mom when she was younger. Aidy stormed out. Maybe I should of let them forget.

LEO: Chris you did what your heart told you to do. Don't think that is wrong. I told you need time to heal and adjust your siblings do too.

CHRIS: Then why do I feel like my selfishness has failed them.

LEO: Chris...

CHRIS: Look I'm sorry I should of never bothered you.

LEO: Chris I'm your whitelighter this is exactly what I'm here for.

CHRIS: Look I'm feeling a bit tired. I'll see you tomorrow.

LEO: Are you gonna...

CHRIS: Yeah I'll be fine. I'm just worrying over nothing. Probably just need to sleep.

LEO: Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Chris.

CHRIS: Night.

(Leo orbs out of the room. Chris is left thinking.)

CHRIS: I hope it was right.

(He lays down on the bed and sighs.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR – NIGHT**

(Piper is walking up to the door.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – ATTIC**

(Phoebe is sitting at the table writing on a piece of paper. The book of shadows is open next to her.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – FOYER**

(Piper has walked through the door and is taking off her Jacket.)

PIPER: Hello anyone home?

PRUE: In the kitchen.

(Piper walks to the kitchen.)

PIPER: Hey.

PRUE: Hey. I see you still did the double shift huh?

PIPER: Well yeah but your right while I'm managing the place I will take it easy till the new boss arrives. Anyway.

PRUE: (Chirpy.) Good for you.

PIPER: So how productive was your day? Did you clean the bricks?

PRUE: Haha very funny. No. I paid the bills and cleaned the basement.

PIPER: So you didn't call Andy?

PRUE: Actually I did.

PIPER: Yeah. So how'd it go?

PRUE: We're going out tomorrow.

PIPER: What?

PRUE: We're going out tomorrow.

PIPER: Really?

PRUE: Uh huh.

PIPER: Oh you know I only ask cause this afternoon you were insistent that you weren't gonna go out with him. What changed?

PRUE: Oh you know I thought I'd take yours and Phoebe's advice. Use my time wisely. (Bubbly) Besides it's just one little date. I should be taking more risks you know. So I called him. Apologised and asked him out.

PIPER: Are you ok?

PRUE: (Massive smile.) Splendid.

PIPER: Ok. Where's Phoebe?

PRUE: (Excitedly.) Oh she's upstairs with the book of shadows. Preparing for tomorrow.

PIPER: Since when were you so excited about tomorrow? I thought you was dreading it?

PRUE: Well I decided it will be fun and cool to use our powers. And we get super awesome bonding time with our little brother and sister. Yay.

PIPER: Prue are you sure your ok?

PRUE: Absolutely. Just perfect.

PIPER: Ok. I'm gonna go upstairs.

PRUE: Okey dokey.

(Piper looks at Prue confused before leaving the kitchen. She shakes her head and goes towards the stairs.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – ATTIC**

(Phoebe is still writing on paper. Piper walks in.)

PIPER: Phoebe I think there's something wrong with Prue. (Phoebe say's nothing.) Phoebe? Phoebe? PHOEBE!

PHOEBE: Huh what?

PIPER: My god are you so obsessed with that book that you can't hear your own sister calling for you?

PHOEBE: I was busy Piper! What's the matter?

PIPER: I said I think something is wrong with Prue.

PHOEBE: (Concerned.) Why?

PIPER: She's not herself.

PHOEBE: Piper I know that. I talked to her this morning and well she wanted to clean the gutter and then she went to Andy and...

PIPER: No I know she's been a bit obsessive without a job and I know she saw Andy but that's not what I'm talking about. She's really not herself she's all bubbly and bouncy. I'm not saying that Prue is never happy but like not the way she is now. She called Andy and their going on a date tomorrow.

PHOEBE: So?

PIPER: Phoebe! Prue never changes her mind and on the rare occasion that she does, never that quick.

PHOEBE: She's just excited that she's probably gonna get laid tomorrow. It's Andy. Those two are like Ben and Jerry's. You can't have one without the other. Relax Piper. Your stressing yourself over nothing.

PIPER: Maybe your right. What are you doing anyway?

PHOEBE: Well obviously we asked Leo to come down and help us tomorrow but I'm going over the book on what Looks like the basics.

PIPER: Your gonna school us in craft?

PHOEBE: So to speak yes.

PIPER: Wow.

PHOEBE: What?

PIPER: Nothing. Look just remember you have life. And don't read to much into that book. We have no idea about the stuff it can do.

PHOEBE: That's the whole point piper.

PIPER: Ok let me put it like this. Prue isn't the only obsessed sister here.

PHOEBE: I'm not obsessed.

PIPER: Phoebe have you been out today?

PHOEBE: No but that doesn't make me obsessed.

PIPER: Oh really miss magic isn't going to stop me from having a life and yet this whole week you have been in and out of that book.

PHOEBE: Yeah because we need to learn Piper. And FYI I have been on two dates this week.

PIPER: I haven't been in that book once Phoebe. And only two? That must be a record.

PHOEBE: Because you have been working. And you funny.

PIPER: No because I don't want magic. Period.

PHOEBE: Piper!

PIPER: Don't Piper me and be disappointed that I don't want something I didn't ask for Phoebe!

PHOEBE: I know Piper but it's who we are.

PIPER: No it's who we are forced to be Phoebe. Big difference.

PHOEBE: Piper!

PIPER: Look I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning.

(Piper leaves the attic.)

PHOEBE: Piper. (Sighs) And that is officially all of the siblings pissed off with you whether they say it or not. Well done Phoebe. (Turns to the book and slams it closed.)

 **COMMERCIAL BREAK**

 **ACT THREE:**

 **EXT. SAN FRANCISCO – NIGHT TO DAY**

 **Fast Motion: Aerial footage over the town.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR – DAY**

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – KITCHEN**

(Piper is in the kitchen. She is staring at the fridge very hard. She doesn't notice Prue has walked in.)

PRUE: (Very chirpy and loud.) Hi Piper.

PIPER: (She jumps.) Are you trying to kill me?

PRUE: No. Just saying hi.

PIPER: Well hello. Never do that again.

PRUE: Okey dokey.

PIPER: Are you feeling ok?

PRUE: (grins.) Never better.

PIPER: Your 100% sure about that?

PRUE: Yes Piper.

PIPER: (uncertain.) Alright then.

PRUE: So how come you jumped just then?

PIPER: I didn't hear you come in. I was having a debate in my head.

PRUE: (Excited.) Ooooooooooo what kind of debate?

PIPER: Whether I should cook breakfast for Paige and Chris. I mean if we're gonna do this we might as well try to get along but at he same time I wanna tell them to stick it. You know? What do you think?

PRUE: Make them breakfast. We could sit around the table and swap stories with each other about growing up. Oh it will be so much fun. I'm gonna wake up Phoebe. (Runs out of the kitchen.)

PIPER: What the hell?

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. PAIGE'S APARTMENT – BATHROOM**

(Paige is staring into the mirror.)

PAIGE: Ok. Calm down. It's just a couple of hours. That's it. A few hours and you can go. You need to do this. Otherwise you'll be having more bubble incidents. (Walks in a circle before stopping to look at the mirror again.) No you do not want that again but you also don't want to be around them again.

(She walks out of the bathroom.)

PAIGE: I don't know what to do. Oh great. I guess I'm gonna do it then. LEO!

(Leo orbs after a few seconds.)

LEO: Good morning Paige. You know I'm glad you called, it helped me place you better on my radar. How are you?

PAIGE: (Sarcastic.) Ecstatic. Look I need your advice.

LEO: I'm listening.

PAIGE: Well it's just. (Pauses) You see the thing is. I – I don't...

LEO: Paige. Are you nervous?

PAIGE: Yes. No. I'm not nervous. It's just I don't know if I can do this.

LEO: Do what?

PAIGE: Learn about magic. Be around them.

LEO: Paige I know it's all a lot to process but your not alone. You have them and me. Don't run from them. Embrace them. They're just as scared as you Paige.

PAIGE: Leo that is easy for you too say your...What? What's wrong?

LEO: (Seems concerned.) Piper she's calling.

PAIGE: Oh well you better...

(Leo grabs Paige's hand and orbs out.)

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – KITCHEN**

(Leo orbs in with Paige.)

PAIGE: Leo get the hell off me. (Pulls away from him.)

LEO: Piper what's wrong.

(Piper looks surprised at Paige and feels awkward.)

LEO: Piper?

PIPER: Um. I – It's Prue. I think something is wrong with her.

LEO: Like what?

PIPER: I don't know but she's not herself.

LEO: How so?

PIPER: Well for start she is bubbly and well just way too chirpy.

(Paige snorts. Piper shoots her glare.)

LEO: Piper you think something is wrong because Prue is chirpy?

PIPER: Look Leo I know it sounds crazy but I...

(Prue walks in the kitchen.)

PRUE: Guys Phoebe's in the (See's Paige.) Paigeeeeeeee! (Hugs her. Paige pulls a face.) Hi. I'm so glad to see you. Wow your outfit is so cute. Hi Leo. Any who Phoebe is in the attic. Was already up there. We're just waiting on Chris and we will start. (Walks out of the kitchen.)

PAIGE: Ok what the hell was that?

PIPER: See what I mean Leo? That is not normal for Prue.

LEO: Piper I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.

PIPER: Leo, Prue is not like that.

PAIGE: (Under her breath.) You can say that again.

LEO: Piper relax. Maybe Prue is just being positive for today.

(Piper seems unconvinced about that answer but then remembers something.)

 **FLASHBACK:**

PIPER: Morning.

PRUE: Morning. (Storms out of the kitchen.)

PIPER: (Smirking.) It's only 7:30 in the morning and you have managed to piss her off already?

PHOEBE: It wasn't me. Our guests actually. (The smirk on Piper's face drops.)

PIPER: Oh. Another argument?

PHOEBE: No an agreement actually.

PIPER: Right. (Confused.) To do what?

PHOEBE: To be nice. (Whilst making toast.)

PIPER: Hmm that will probably do it too.

(Piper also remembers her conversation with Prue in the kitchen about "trying" and how Chris had put it which was basically pretending to be nice for Phoebe and Leo's sake.)

 **END OF FLASHBACK:**

LEO: Piper are you alright?

PIPER: Yeah I'm fine. Maybe your right. I'm just worrying over nothing.

(Leo smiles.)

LEO: Why don't you two go to the attic and I will go get Chris.

PIPER: Yeah sure.

(Leo smiles and orbs out. Piper and Paige are left in the kitchen. Not knowing what to say to each other. Both feel extremely awkward. Piper wants to say something if only to relieve the tension but doesn't know what to say. She decides it's best to walk out of the kitchen. Paige moments later follows her.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. WAREHOUSE**

(There is an old looking couch in the warehouse. Febric is sitting across it. He is fiddling with amulet around his neck. The hooded figure from earlier is standing in front of him.)

HFW: How long before she see's her demise?

FEBRIC: Naturally 24 hours. If I speed up or down the process however long I like. Well at least how long they can last that is.

HFW: What's the full process?

FEBRIC: Each fever is different but the symptoms are the same. The victims personality changes. If their withdrawn they become out going. If their dumb they become smart. Afterwards the fever effects the body. If the victim is non magical this would usually result in strength or something stupid like weight loss. With someone magical it will more likely effect their powers. Increase the strength. Once these two symptoms work together the victim begins to burn up. Once it becomes too much they fall in to a coma. I'm sure you can guess what happens next.

HFW: You kill them.

FEBRIC: Yes.

HFW: Can they die from the fever it self?

FEBRIC: Yes but it's not pretty.

HFW: I see. So why those symptoms?

FEBRIC: They come with the gift. The symptoms make the victims edible. Their life force comes to it's peak. They let go of their inhibitions. They take more risks. Succeed little things. Any person is supposed do those things naturally in their own time when their ready. Forcing those things with magic burns up their life-force. Gives me my energy. My food.

HFW: So when will the witch begin to fall into her coma.

FEBRIC: I touched her around 2 yesterday. In a couple hours she should be burning like hell itself. By 2 she will be in coma. If I leave her then a few more hours and she would naturally die. That one depends on strength.

HFW: Could it be quicker?

FEBRIC: Yes if she was to use a great deal of power.

HFW: Then perhaps I should make her use a great deal of power. (Evil smile.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – ATTIC**

(Piper, Phoebe and Paige are there. None of them are talking. Phoebe is reading the book of shadows. She is not aware of the awkward tension in the room between Piper and Paige. The door bell is heard. Piper is about to stand up and get it when a shout down stairs can be heard from Prue. Piper sits back down.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – FOYER**

(Prue is walking up to manor doors and opens them. Andy is standing there.)

PRUE: Andy hi. What are you doing here?

ANDY: Well I came to investigate and apologise. (He pulls out flowers.)

PRUE: (She takes them and reads the card.) I'm sorry I shouted at you. I was a total douche.

ANDY: I was. I had no reason or right to shout at you. Your in a complicated place and I should accept that.

PRUE: Apology accepted. I'm sorry too. I have been so busy doing little things that I didn't realise you even had been calling.

ANDY: Thank you. Now for the investigative bit. How comes you changed your mind? You don't change your mind so quickly.

PRUE: I decided to let loose. Take the chance. I may not get it again.

ANDY: I like your thinking. I got the day off so can I make up for that bad coffee now?

PRUE: Well I am supposed to be doing something with my sisters but what the hell. Coffee it is.

ANDY: Well I don't want to...

PRUE: Listen you got the date now so don't you start chickening out on me.

ANDY: In your dreams Halliwell.

PRUE: Good. Let's go.

ANDY: Don't you want to let your sisters know your going.

PRUE: I'll leave a note.

ANDY: Ok I'll be by the car. (He turns and walks back to the car.)

(Prue puts the flowers on the table and turns for the hooks. She then puts her hand forward to grab her jacket but it comes flying forward. She looks surprised. She then puts the jacket on and intentionally points at her purse and it comes flying to her hand. She lets go of the purse and it is just floating in the air. She feels dizzy for a moment but shakes it off and smiles. She then unzips the purse telekinetically and out floats her little notepad and pen. She then grabs the pad and pen out of the air leaving the purse in the air. She leans on table and writes the note. She then tears off the paper and leaves it on the table. She then raises the note pad and pen in the air and with he flick of her finger they go flying into thee purse. She walks back up to the purse and grabs it out of the air and smiles again. She walks out of the door and turns around and with her finger closes the door. She walks up to the car and gets in. Andy then drives off.)

 **COMMERCIAL BREAK**

 **ACT FOUR:**

 **EXT. SAN FRANCISCO – DAY**

 **Aerial footage over the town.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. SAN FRANCISCO – APARTMENT**

(A red headed woman has orbed in with a man , a woman and a little girl.)

ALASTOR: Thank you Natalie. Thank you so much.

NATALIE: Don't thank me Alastor. Thank your daughter and wife they saved you I just brought you back.

NADIA: To his family. That's saving the world if you ask me. Thank you Natalie. (Hugs her.)

NATALIE: I Should go. Goodbye Aaliyah.

AALIYAH: Bye Natalie. Thank you for everything.

(Natalie smiles. She watches the family embrace each other. A moment later she feels a strange feeling and a sharp pain. She concentrates on the feeling before orbing away.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. RYAN'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM**

(Natalie orbs in. She see's Marnie and Ryan on the floor.)

NATALIE: (Gasps.) Oh my god. (Leans over Ryan and closes his eyes.) I'm so sorry Ryan.

MARNIE: (Moans.) Natalie.

NATALIE: Marnie. (Puts her hands over her. She tries to heal her.) Who did this to you?

MARNIE: (Barely audible.) Febric.

NATALIE: Oh my god.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. CAFE – OUTSIDE - DAY**

(Prue and Andy are sitting there eating. Prue drinks from her coffee mug.)

ANDY: Now tell me does that make up for the bad coffee?

PRUE: Absolulu.

ANDY: Absolulu?

PRUE: Yeah. Can't I make up words?

ANDY: The Prue I know is prim and proper. I wouldn't expect you to start making up vocabulary.

PRUE: Well I'm different now.

ANDY: I can tell.

PRUE: And what can you tell about it?

ANDY: That I would like to know more.

PRUE: Good.

ANDY: I'm glad you think so.

(Both have a look in there eye. They lean forward and are about to kiss but Andy stops.)

ANDY: Aw crap.

PRUE: What? What's wrong?

ANDY: I gotta head to the John.

(Both start laughing.)

ANDY: See you in a minute. (Gets up and heads for door to inside.)

(Prue is left sitting there. She starts to get the dizzy feeling again but shakes it off however it is much stronger this time. She looks around and sees a few other couples in the Cafe. She is watching one couple. The man has received a phone call and has gone to take it. The woman has now decided to go the bathroom. All of sudden Prue notices a man from a table behind the couples stretching his hand slyly to the man's jacket which he left around his seat.)

PRUE: Hey.

(The man jumps and realises Prue is talking to him. He jumps up and scoops up the jacket and dashes inside. Prue gets up and begins chasing after him. He runs out the cafe and onto the street. Prue does the same. As she gets to the door Andy can be seen coming out of the bathroom. He just catches Prue running out of the door.)

ANDY: Prue!

(Andy then runs out of the cafe. The thief is still running. He runs until there is an alleyway. He turns into the alleyway. There is a silver fence blocking him. He runs up to the fence with speed and jumps so he can climb. Prue comes around the corner and see's him on the fence.)

PRUE: (She holds out her hand.) No.

(A massive explosion cuts through the alleyway and fence. The guy drops in mid air and doesn't back up cause he is in pain. Prue looks shocked. Moments later Andy come around the corner.)

ANDY: Prue what's going...(See's the destruction in the alleyway.) What the hell?

PRUE: That guy took some guy's jacket. (She then faints. Andy catches her.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – ATTIC**

CHRIS: So let me get this straight. (Looks at Phoebe.) You hassled us into doing this. Leo brings me here and now nothing.

PHOEBE: Prue has gone out. I would just prefer if we do this together so we are all out the same level.

PIPER: Not that I want be on the level. (She mutters.)

LEO: Chris relax. Phoebe perhaps we should just go on with out her we can catch her up.

PAIGE: Yeah I don't want to waste my Saturday doing nothing even though I don't want to be here.

PIPER: Then don't be here then.

PHOEBE: Piper!

PIPER: No Phoebe I'm sick and tired of the cheap shots.

PAIGE: Great then there is no need for me to be here is there?

PIPER: I guess not.

(Chris rolls his eyes at Piper. He is about to back Paige up when he feels a thump in his head. A tingling sensation begins afterwards which then turns to throbbing.)

PHOEBE: No she doesn't mean that.

PIPER: Yes I...

CHRIS: (Loud.) SHUT UP!

(They all look at him. Piper is ready to argue some more.)

CHRIS: Someone's coming.

(They all then hear approaching orbs and In front them appears Natalie.)

LEO: Natalie? What's going on?

NATALIE: Leo something terrible has happened and I need your help. Or more specifically the charmed ones help.

PIPER: I'm sorry who are you?

LEO: This is Natalie she's a colleague. A fellow whitelighter.

PIPER: And why is she here?

NATALIE: She needs help. (Rudely.) Leo one of my Charges was in trouble and his daughter used her powers to find her father but they couldn't summon him. So I took her and his wife down there. They fought off the demons got him and I took him home. When I came back I found two of my other charges. One was dead and the other one is dying as we speak. I can't heal her Leo.

LEO: What happened?

NATALIE: She whispered a name to me. She said Febric.

(Leo's eyes widen and his face goes grim.)

LEO: I'm so sorry.

PHOEBE: I'm sorry who is Febric.

LEO: He's a demon. A demon that feeds on life.

PAIGE: Ew.

PHOEBE: I'm sorry what now?

LEO: Febric is the demon of fever. He contaminates you with fever and then feeds on your life force.

CHRIS: (Sarcastic.) Because I needed The visual.

PHOEBE: Ok so what do you want us to do?

NATALIE: Vanquish him. What else?

PHOEBE: Right of course.

(She walks over too the book of shadows and begins flipping through the pages.)

PHOEBE: F, f, f. Febric. Ok. Febric the demon of fever. He consumes his victims by giving them a magical fever. The fever includes five symptoms. The mind. The body. The heat. The coma and Death. Your personality changes in opposite direction of who you are. Your body will then go through a physical change however if magical this may effect your powers instead of the body itself. The heat is your body then burning up until you fall into a coma. Once the victim has reached the fourth stage Febric can feed on the life force until the victim dies. He spreads his power through physical contact however he can touch without spreading the fever too. He is a low level demon but his ability to feed on life forces gives him enough strength to reconstitute after being vanquished. (Phoebe looks up at Leo.) Reconstitutes?

LEO: It's the ability to be reformed again after being vanquished. (She gives him blank look.) He can come back to life.

PHOEBE: Great. (Looks back into the book.) Most offensive powers can vanquish him but he will reconstitute. The best course of vanquish would be a spell to offset his ability to reconstitute and vanquish him.

LEO: In this case your the charmed ones so you could probably just vanquish him without doing a spell to get rid of his reconstitution.

NATALIE: You need to hurry too. I have no idea how long Marnie has got.

PAIGE: Who's Marnie?

NATALIE: My charge.

PHOEBE: Ok we need to find Prue and then this Febric guy.

PIPER: Whoa. Hold on a minute. Look I don't want to be responsible for a death here but we can barely even control our powers and now you want us to go looking for a demon that can pop back up and make us sick.

LEO: Piper your the charmed ones. This what your meant to do.

PAIGE: Ok but I didn't sign up for demon hunting.

NATALIE: Are you that selfish that you would let an innocent die?

PAIGE: Who said anything about letting someone die. If you would open your ears and listen then you would understand that I'm saying why don't we help the innocent instead?

LEO: I understand that Paige but even if you were to do that it just means that more innocents will be targeted by Febric. Worse if one victim was to live he would probably target Marnie again and then you guys.

PHOEBE: Ok that's settled how do we do this?

CHRIS: Phoebe you said the book said that once the fourth stage reaches that this Febric can feed right?

PHOEBE: Yeah.

CHRIS: And you red head. You said that your charge whispered his name right.

NATALIE: Yes. And it's Natalie.

CHRIS: Whatever. The point is if she talked to you. Said his name.

NATALIE: So?

CHRIS: So it means that your Charge isn't in the fourth stage yet. Which means when she is he will come for her. I say we wait for him and bobs your uncle he's vanquished.

PHOEBE: That's actually clever. We'll have the advantage. The question is how do we actually vanquish him.

LEO: With a Power of 5 spell.

PAIGE: Oh right with a power of 5 spell. Yeah let me just conjure one of those up.

PIPER: Leo we haven't managed to do this stinking practice session how do you expect us to come up with a full blown spell.

PHOEBE: Guys how do you think all of this got written in the book. It was written down. Which means that we write the spell just like our ancestors before us.

LEO: Exactly. Your not just the most powerful witches in the world for nothing Piper. You can do this. It's your destiny.

(Piper looks at him. She considering what he said. He is looking back at her. Natalie looks between them with a look suspicion. The look from Leo makes Pipers heart jump.)

PIPER: Ok We'll do Chris's Plan. Phoebe you work on the spell. Paige look in the book see if there is any thing that we can use to keep this Febric away from us. If there isn't then we're going to just need to make a barricade. Chris why don't you help Phoebe. Natalie bring your charge here. I'm going to find out where Prue is.

NATALIE: Ok. Leo can you help me?

LEO: Sure.

(They both orb out. Piper then walks out of the attic.)

PHOEBE: Looks like we can work together after all.

(Chris and Paige glare at Phoebe. Chris is about to say something when the tingling feeling starts in his head again. He looks around but can't see anyone. He is sure someone else is there. He doesn't like the way his head feels. He is trying to concentrate.)

PHOEBE: (right next to him breaking his concentration.) Come on spoil sport. Let's get our Tabitha on and make a spell.

(Chris makes a face.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. RYAN'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM**

(Natalie and Leo orb in.)

LEO: She's still conscious.

NATALIE: Leo are you dating Piper?

LEO: What? No. Why would you even think that?

NATALIE: Because you know that's against the rules and if you are I won't cover for you.

LEO: Natalie. I am not dating Piper. Seriously what's gotten into you?

NATALIE: Charges don't look at whitelighters like that. Or at least there not supposed too.

LEO: Natalie if your implying that Piper has feelings for me then your wrong. They got their powers last week and Piper in particular has a reluctance to use magic the most out of all of them. You saw a look of fright turned into determination. Nothing more.

NATALIE: If you say so Leo. Now come and help me.

 **CUT TO:**

 **MANOR – FOYER**

(Piper is walking down the stairs when the phone rings. She picks it up.)

PIPER: Hello Halliwell residence.

ANDY: Hello.

PIPER: Andy! Oh good. Do you know where Prue is?

ANDY: That's what I'm calling about. We went out for coffee and she chased this guy down. Next thing I know she's collapsed.

PIPER: What?

ANDY: Look I don't know what to tell you the doctors aren't telling me. Just get down here.

(He hangs up the Phone.)

PIPER: Phoebe! Phoebe!

PHOEBE: (Running down the stairs.) Piper what is it?

PIPER: It's Prue she's collapsed.

PHOEBE: What?

PIPER: She's at hospital now. Andy called.

PHOEBE: Oh my god.

PIPER: Leo! Leo!

PIPER/PHOEBE: Leo!

(Leo and Natalie orb in with a woman in Leo arms. All of a sudden Phoebe feels pulling sensation. She is having a premonition.)

 _ ***Premonition***_

 _ **Marnie and Ryan are sitting down when they are attacked by a demon. He makes Marnie say a spell giving up Ryan's powers which floats into an amulet. The demon then kills Ryan and touches Marnie and leaves her there. (The premonition changes.) Prue is walking out of Quake. The demon bumps into her and she drops her bag. The demons helps her and touches her. (The premonition changes again.) Prue is chasing a man into alleyway and blows up the alleyway before collapsing.)**_

(Phoebe comes out of the premonition. Piper is shaking her.)

PIPER: Phoebe are you ok? What did you see?

PHOEBE: Whoa. That was different. (Phoebe looks around. She is slightly dazed. She see's Leo putting Marnie down on the chair.) Prue's been infected.

PIPER: What?

PHOEBE: I saw the demon that attacked her, attack Prue. Marnie has till tomorrow Prue doesn't worse Marnie has a brother right?

NATALIE: Yes he's my charge too. Was my charge.

PHOEBE: Febric made Marnie give him his powers. He had some amulet. Marnie tricked him so he tricked her back and killed him.

NATALIE: Oh Marnie.

PIPER: Ok what do we do now?

LEO: Still continue with the plan. Prue is not dead yet so the power of 5 will still work and vanquishing him will save her and Marnie.

PIPER: Yes but Prue is in hospital.

LEO: Wait Prue's in hospital?

PHOEBE: Yeah Andy called. In my premonition she chased some thief and somehow blasted the alleyway and collapsed.

PIPER: How could she do that?

LEO: If She's been infected then she was at stage two. The book said that magical beings might get an increase in power instead. Worse being a charmed one probably advanced her power so great that using it like that made her skip stage 3 and go onto stage four. Phoebe do you know what time it was roughly when you saw Prue in your Premonition?

PHOEBE: No I could only tell it was in the day time.

LEO: Do you know where she was.

PHOEBE: Um. It looked like she was coming from quake.

PIPER: Wait. She came to Quake round about quarter to 2 yesterday and we then had chat for about 10 minutes before she left.

LEO: It must of been then when he attacked. It's been an hour since Prue left. She has roughly three hours left.

PHOEBE: He could attack her at anytime as long as she's in the fourth stage.

PIPER: Yeah but Phoebe she's in a public place. He surely isn't gonna attack in a public place is he?

LEO: Evil keep to the agreement to not expose magic but he could easily attack when no one is looking.

PIPER: So what do we do? Leo? What do we do?

PHOEBE: Leo you need to go get Prue and bring her back here and don't get caught. Febric will come for her soon. Piper do you think you'll be able to freeze him.

PIPER: I don't know I can't control it.

PHOEBE: Ok Leo you go get Prue. Natalie we have a basement. Take Marnie down there if she's out of sight Febric won't get her and stay with her. Piper let's go back upstairs. We need that spell. Ok break.

(Leo orbs out. Natalie goes to Marnie orbs out with her. Piper and Phoebe run upstairs. None of them notice that the hooded figure is standing in the sunroom listening. The figure then turns around to reveal a passed out Prue with black lines in her face, on the couch.

HFW: Don't worry Prudence your misery will soon end right after your siblings start's.

(She shimmers out.)

 **COMMERCIAL BREAK**

 **ACT FIVE:**

 **EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR – DAY**

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – ATTIC**

(Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Chris are in the attic.)

CHRIS: What do you mean she's been infected?

PIPER: Exactly what I said. Febric got to her so we need to vanquish him to save her and Marnie.

PAIGE: And if this plan doesn't work?

PHOEBE: It will work. It has too.

PAIGE: But if it doesn't?

PIPER: Then we will think of something else.

CHRIS: Like what?

PHOEBE: Anything Chris. The point we are not letting Prue die. Do you understand me?

CHRIS: If you say so but I'm still confused. How did this happen?

PHOEBE: Prue got infected yesterday. Febric came to her and touched her. So she was acting really weird yesterday and today. She goes out with a guy named Andy for coffee when she was supposed to be here. At some point she chased some guy who stole something and blasted the alleyway before passing out. Leo said because of the use of power she skipped stage 3 and went straight to 4.

PAIGE: Ha.

(They look at her.)

CHRIS: I know we don't like her but that's cold Paige.

PAIGE: I'm not talking about the infection. Yesterday she had a massive go at me for accidently using my powers after chasing some thief down for stealing some Ladies hand bag. I didn't mean to use my powers but no I was idiotic and trying to expose us for helping someone and now she does the same thing today.

PHOEBE: You saw her yesterday?

PAIGE: Yeah the same Andy guy was the detective who was questioning me. She came in, he told her what happened, she yells at me.

PIPER: And for good reason. You could of exposed us.

PAIGE: It was an accident. How did I know a bubble was gonna blast the guy off his feet. I was just trying to get the bag back.

PIPER: You ran after a criminal which isn't your job. You can't control your powers. That should be enough to not do something so stupid.

PAIGE: Are you gonna tell Prue that?

PIPER: No just you.

PAIGE: (Shouts.) When she did the same thing and is in a worse situation?

PIPER: Prue can control her powers better than you besides she was infected and stage 1 makes you do things you probably wouldn't usually do.

PAIGE: Your an unbelievable hypocrite and so is she infection or not.

PHOEBE: Guys. Please. Can we talk about this after we've saved Prue and Marnie.

PIPER: Nothing to talk about. We're waiting for Leo end of. (Walks to the other side of the room.)

PHOEBE: (Sighs.) Leo come on already.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. SAN FRANCISCO MEMORIAL HOSPITAL – CORRIDIOR**

(Orb lights can be seen in a store room. The door opens and Leo comes out. He walks up to the desk.)

LEO: Hi. Can you tell me where Prue Halliwell is?

NURSE: (Types on thee computer.) Down the hall on third door on your right.

LEO: Thank you.

(Leo walks down the hall and halts at the third door. He looks around and slowly pushes the door open. He pears through to see if anyone is in the room. He walks in and see's a man who he recognises as Andy from the years of looking out for the sisters, on the floor knocked unconscious.)

LEO: (Bends down and tries to heal him.) Come on.

(All of sudden another Andy is standing behind Leo with a bed pan. He lifts it and hits over Leo's head knocking him out too. All of sudden Andy morphs into Febric. The hooded figure shimmers in.)

FEBRIC: I love this amulet of mine. I stole it from a witch. Speaking of witches I asked for the witch.

HFW: Well that's the whitelighter out of the way. Prue's in the sunroom and the rest are in the attic plotting your demise. Now go make the deal then feast away.

FEBRIC: You know my undisclosed friend you have been awfully helpful. I wish only to return that kindness. (He pulls out an Athame and stabs her in the chest. The hooded figure falls to the ground.) Sorry but I don't take orders and I told you I don't take propositions. Looks like I get the powers and the and the feed. I'll tell the source you tried your best. Chow. (He shimmers out.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – ATTIC**

(Piper and Paige are creating a barrier in the attic. Phoebe and Chris are writing the spell around the table.)

PIPER: What is taking Leo so long. It's almost been an hour.

PHOEBE: Maybe the doctors are with Prue. He can't just orb with her.

PIPER: Maybe but we're running out of time.

PAIGE: And I have no faith in this plan.

PHOEBE: Paige!

CHRIS: Look can we put our doubts away for the moment because I'm not looking to die today.

PAIGE: Sorry.

PIPER: Do you have the spell?

PHOEBE: Yup.

PIPER: And we're sure this spell will vanquish him.

PHOEBE: You heard Leo.

PIPER: Ok then get behind he barrier from now.

(They move behind the barrier made of the couch, draw and a chair. Whilst kneeling on some pillows.)

PAIGE: So how long are we gonna wait?

PHOEBE: I don't know Paige.

(Chris is sitting there with anticipation. Like his sisters he is concentrating on the space. Waiting to see if Leo or Febric show up. All of sudden he feels a thump in his head and a tingling sensation. This time he knows someone has just entered the house and is aware of the feeling of Danger. Like earlier the tingling isn't much. Now his head is throbbing again which tells him they're coming to the attic.)

CHRIS: Someone's coming.

(They all put on a brave face. Just then Febric appears with Prue is his arms.)

PIPER: Prue! (Her self and the others stand.)

FEBRIC: So lovely to finally meet the rest of you. The infamous charmed ones. I've gotten so acquainted with Prue I thought I wouldn't have time for you.

PHOEBE: You son of...

FBERIC: Now, now language. We don't want to piss off the guy whose holding your sister's comatose body do we?

PIPER: What do you want?

FEBRIC: Your powers in exchange for your sister's life. Give me your powers and I take away her fever.

CHRIS: And we're supposed to trust you are we?

FEBRIC: Of course not. I'm a demon. Never trust a demon.

PAIGE: Exactly so how do we know you won't kill us the moment we give you our powers?

FEBRIC: You don't however I am being genuine. I feed on mortals most of the time just because it's fun to watch them run. Attacking witches is for their powers. I make the deal and I keep my end of the bargain that is unless you cross me.

PAIGE: We only have your word for that.

FEBRIC: Yes you do. So I suggest you take the deal because Prudy doesn't have a lot of time left.

PHOEBE: She still has two hours left that is enough time.

FEBRIC: Really? We'll see about that. (Touches Prue's face and the black lines swirl in her face rapidly.)

PIPER: (Shouts.) What are you doing?

FEBRIC: Now she only has 10 minutes. I'd be quick on those powers if I were you.

(The siblings all look at each other stumped and unsure what to do.)

PIPER: Fine you win.

PHOEBE: Piper no.

PIPER: Your gonna let Prue die over some stinking powers?

PHOEBE: Of course not but if he gets our powers it's game over. Evil gets a massive boost and more bad things will happen from there on.

FEBRIC: 9 minutes.

PIPER: Phoebe, Prue's life is more important.

CHRIS: Piper look I know she's your sister and you don't want anything bad to happen but I agree with Phoebe. Enough books and films will tell you that the world comes first. I don't even want to imagine what would happen next.

PAIGE: I agree but I doubt destiny doesn't have a back up plan. There is every chance we could die doing this. Destiny is bound to have next witches up for promotion. We give up our powers Prue doesn't die and the next witches can take him out and the world is ok and we can get back to our normal lives.

FEBRIC: 8. Tick tock.

PHOEBE: Ok even if that's the case Paige we can't make that decision. It will backfire and when more innocents start dying we don't know if we can rely on those witches because they are not the most powerful witches in the world meant to be protectors of the innocent. I don't want Prue to die but we can't do this.

PIPER: Ok but we don't have time to come up with some last minute save her plan as our lovely guest is reminding us. It doesn't matter if we keep our powers because if one of us die then the power of 5 is dead and we can't help anyone anyway. I'm sorry if I sound selfish Phoebe but we don't have a choice.

CHRIS: Piper being a witch has already ruined my life but I'm not gonna let it ruin others too. There is always a choice.

PAIGE: Frankly Chris I don't see it.

PHOEBE: Paige, Piper. Chris is right. There is always a choice. Always another way and we will find it.

FEBRIC: 7. Honestly if she dies like this it would be way worse than me draining her. Her death is bouncing in the air right now.

(Chris's eyes widen. He is now concentrating.)

PIPER: She has seven minutes Phoebe.

PAIGE: Yeah we kind of need to do something now.

PHOEBE: I know but think about it he gets our powers he will become the most powerful demon to live and will probably take over the world and take evil to new level what happens then. We can save Prue and the world.

 **CHRIS: Paige Listen to me I have a plan but I need you to trust me.**

(Paige looks at Chris.)

PIPER: I'm sorry Phoebe but I can't let her die.

PHOEBE: Piper I won't give my powers to evil. For him to kill with them. To destroy innocent lives. That's not who we are. That's not who we are meant to be. I won't do it.

FEBRIC: Yeah, loving the sentimentalism going on here but you guys kind of need to be on the same page for me to save her. 6.

CHRIS: Ok someone make a decision now. I know I don't like her but Prue's life depends on it. (Looks over to Paige.)

(They are all silent and staring at each other.)

FEBRIC: 60 seconds isn't a lot of time. See now it's 5.

PAIGE: Wait!

(They all look to her.)

PAIGE: Two of us are against giving up our powers. Two of are us for it. Our whitelighter Isn't here so the only one who can decide is Prue.

FEBRIC: Prue is unconscious.

PAIGE: Yeah but no one is budging and she has minutes to live. So how about this. Take away Prue's fever. Give it to me. Give her 10 minutes to decide. If she let's me die then that's it and you can do whatever and so can they. If she say's yes then the powers are yours. She has the final decision.

PIPER: Paige your not doing that. That's insane.

FEBRIC: 4.

PAIGE: I didn't ask for your permission Piper.

PHOEBE: Paige what if Prue says no. You'll die.

PAIGE: Then I won't have to worry about powers will I. (Moves from the barrier towards Febric.) Look you clearly want our powers. If Prue dies you won't get what you want because if you could take her power you would of already but you can't that's why your using force.

PHOEBE: Paige no.

FEBRIC: 3.

PAIGE: You might as well. You have just as much to lose if she dies. You want her power too. Most likely she'll give them up anyway. She doesn't want to be a witch either. She told me.

FEBRIC: Alright.

PAIGE: But take her fever away first.

(Febric puts Prue down. Paige takes a step closer. He puts his hand on her skin and black lines rapid move before disappearing completely. Prue wakes up. Paige steps in front of Febric and puts her arm up for him to touch. Her arm is level with his neck.

PRUE: (Coughing on the floor.) What's going on?

FEBRIC: Your little sister has saved your life.

(He goes to touch her arm.)

CHRIS: Now!

(Paige with her arm in the air grabs the amulet. With the other arm she wishes for a shield which appears sending Febric flying into the wall. Paige then helps picks Prue up and runs behind the barrier. She grabs Chris's hand.)

PAIGE: Grab hands.

(Phoebe holds onto Prue's and Piper's. Febric starts to get up.)

CHRIS: _**"Calling on the power of 5. We take your gift that keeps you alive. Let the power course through your veins. Let the power cause you pain."**_

FEBRIC: No, No NOOOOOOOOOO!

(Febric explodes. All of them look shocked.)

PHOEBE: The spell worked. Woohoo. Oh we are good.

PRUE: Does someone wanna explain to me why we just vanquished the cute guy I met yesterday.

(They all look at each other.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – DINING ROOM**

( **TIME LAPSE:** Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Chris, Leo, Natalie are sitting round the table. Prue is on the Phone.)

MARNIE: Thank you so much. You saved my life. (Looks down.) I Just wish I could of saved his.

PHOEBE: (Puts her hands across the table and grabs Marnie's.) You did what you thought was right. Don't hold that against yourself.

MARNIE: (Close to tears.) Yeah. I suppose your right. I better go and tell my family what happened. Not gonna be easy.

PIPER: I wish there was some way we could help you.

MARNIE: You already have. I'm alive that's what's important. I still have a family they don't need two of us dead.

NATALIE: Leo thank you for yours and your charges help.

LEO: No problem Natalie. I'll see you later.

PHOEBE: (To Marnie.) If you need us you know where to find us.

(Marnie nods. Natalie orbs out with Marnie.)

PIPER: How's your head?

LEO: It's fine. I mean it won't kill me. I'm already dead.

PAIGE: What happened to you anyway?

LEO: I got to the room. Andy was unconscious on the floor. I went to heal and someone hit me from behind.

PHOEBE: Probably Febric.

LEO: Yeah besides you didn't need old me around to save the day did you?

PHOEBE: No Mr Wyatt we didn't we have Christopher and Paige to thank for that.

PAIGE: Actually just Chris. I wanted to get rid of my powers. Remember.

PHOEBE: Yeah but if you didn't go along with Chris's plan, Prue might not be alive right now.

PAIGE: It was no big deal.

CHRIS: Exactly. (Stands up.) Any who I think I'm gonna take off. I think I've had enough magic problems for one day. (Uncomfortable.) I guess I'll see you all next week.

LEO: I brought you. You want me to take you back?

CHRIS: Nah I prepared this time. (Holds up his wallet.) I'm gonna go home.

LEO: You're sure?

CHRIS: Yeah. Aunt Jackie will probably wanna know I'm ok.

LEO: You've changed your tune.

CHRIS: Yeah I guess the whole Febric thing has made me reconsider stuff.

(Prue walks over.)

PRUE: That was Andy. He's gonna be ok. I managed to convince him that it was some crazy guy dressed as doctor came in and took me and knocked him out. Ran as soon as I woke up. Leo managed to take the security footage so any investigation they try too carry out won't get far and we'll be in the clear.

PIPER: How is he?

PRUE: He's definitely suspicious that's for one thing but otherwise fine I guess.

PHOEBE: Good.

PRUE: (Turns to Chris.) I take it your leaving then?

CHRIS: Yeah.

PRUE: (A little uncomfortable.) Then I just want to say thank you. (Turns to Paige.) Both of you. If you didn't do what you did I might be dead. It means a lot.

CHRIS: No problem. See ya. (Turns around and heads towards the manor doors.)

PAIGE: I guess I'll head out too. I'm sure you guys will need some time together. Leo that lift on offer still?

LEO: Yeah.

PHOEBE: Hopefully next week will be less demonic and more witchy.

PAIGE: Yeah.

(Paige stands up walks over to Leo. She takes his hand. They begin to orb.)

PRUE: Paige wait. (They stop.) I um wanted to apologise. For yesterday. I had no right to shout at you. Worse ended up doing the same thing. So I'm sorry.

PIPER: Yeah me too.

PAIGE: (Also uncomfortable.) Well thanks. Both of you. See ya next week.

PHOEBE: Leo. (She holds up the amulet.)You should take this.

(He takes the amulet. Leo orbs with Paige. Prue turns to look Piper and Phoebe. Phoebe has a massive smile on her face.)

PRUE: Don't Phoebe. Ok. Just Don't.

PHOEBE: I didn't say anything.

PRUE: And keep it that way. I'm going to lay down.

PIPER: Wait a minute. Prue Halliwell is going to lay down? Prue is going to relax?

PHOEBE: Oh my god. Pigs! Are they flying?

PRUE: Ha, ha very funny. I think it's time to just slow down bit that's all.

PHOEBE: Wow being in a coma has done you good. (Jokingly.) Hmmm maybe you should do it more often.

PRUE: You wish. (Climbing up the stairs.)

(Piper and Phoebe burst out laughing.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. THE UNDERWORLD – CAVE**

(A demon is standing over the hooded figure. The cloak has been pushed behind her. The demon is putting on some type of paste on her chest.)

DEMONIC HEALER: You should know better than to make deals with Demons.

HFW: (Annoyed.) Well I guess I learnt my Lesson didn't I. Ow.

DEMONIC HEALER: Let's hope so. Your kind is harder for me to heal. This plan of yours almost got you killed.

HANNAH: (In the shadow.) Of course it did. It was rubbish.

HFW: It was not rubbish. There just one unaccounted for mistake.

HANNAH: Yes one that could of got us all killed.

HFW: Well I don't see any of the plans you make up to scratch.

HANNAH: Who's the one bleeding?

REX: (Appearing from the shadows.) Now, now ladies. Let's not claw each others throats. That's for another day. Hannah her plan was good but shattered in the end. Now we're gonna do one of our plans and when we do the charmed ones won't know what hit them. (Evil smile spreads across his face.

 **FADE OUT:**

 **END CREDITS**


	3. Curse, Cake and Chris

The Power of 5

 _AN: Hello guys. This Is E and this is my episode. So basically we had been writing episodes and we didn't like them so we stopped for a while and then something entirely different happened in our friendship group and a few of us weren't on speaking terms but recently things have started to get on track and we decide we were gonna start writing new eps. K(As in whose account this is: korzy.) got into an accident several months back so we've just been waiting for her to get better before uploading anything which slowly she is and she's given her permission. So here is the next episode. Hope you enjoy._

' _ **CURSE, CAKE AND CHRIS'**_

 _ **ACT ONE:**_

 **FADE IN:**

 **EXT. SAN FRANCISCO - DAY**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. AUNT JACKIE'S HOUSE - KITCHEN**

(Jackie is sitting down in the kitchen on the phone.)

JACKIE: No. Honestly Carol I'm fine. I mean I'm managing. (Sighs.) All I ever wanted was children but never did I expect to get them through my sister who ran away over 20 years ago and to find out their not even hers and she's dead. How messed up is that? I mean they've grown up without knowing any of their family, blood and adopted. (Pauses.) Carol I can't even get through to them. I'm organising their mother's funeral. Who they learnt kidnapped them and killed their brother. It's hard Carol. The oldest one Chris, he barely even says a word to me. He's mostly at college but I still want to get know him. I only found out it's his birthday this week because his little brother said "Chris's birthday is gonna stink because it's the day before mommy's and Adam's funeral." (Snivels.) I mean Carol what do I do? How do we move on from this? The family is devastated. Their going to meet strangers at the funeral who isn't real family to them.

(Chris walks through the front door.)

JACKIE: Carol I've gotta call you back. Thanks honey. (Puts the phone down and stands up.)

(Chris hangs his keys up on the hook and takes his jacket off. (Jackie walks out of the kitchen.)

JACKIE: (Surprised.) Chris! You're home.

CHRIS: (Not looking at her. Unenthusiastic.) Finished all my assignments so I came here.

JACKIE: Oh. That's nice.

CHRIS: (Irritated.) And how exactly is that nice?

JACKIE: Oh well I wasn't sure what was happening for this weekend so I just meant it's nice you're home.

CHRIS: (Rudely.) This isn't my home. It's a temporary residence. Nothing more.

 **JACKIE: Oh god he's upset with me. Your messing things up.**

(Chris sighs before he turns to face her.)

CHRIS: Look I'm sorry. I'm just not in good place right now.

JACKIE: No, no I perfectly understand with the funeral, your studies and other things.

CHRIS: Yeah other things.

JACKIE: Well I accept your apology. (Motherly.) Can I make you some lunch?

CHRIS: (Begins to walk up the stairs.) No thanks. I already ate.

JACKIE: Well how about a drink?

CHRIS: (Stops.) Already hydrated thanks.

JACKIE: Well would you like to help me out? Cousin Richie and Jess are coming over to help with preparations for the wake. Jess has been fretting over the food especially dessert but I really think you would like them. They're such...

CHRIS: (Shouts.) I said no.

JACKIE: (Weakly.) Well perhaps later then?

CHRIS: (Walks down the stairs and to her.) No. So stop trying. (Walks back to door and grabs the keys and Jacket.)

JACKIE: (Panicked.) Chris where are you going?

CHRIS: (Not looking back.) Out. (Slams the door shut.)

(Jackie stands there shocked and begins to cry.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. SAN FRANCICO – STREET – DAY**

(A street is visible. Paige, Destiny, Maya and Doug are walking up the street. Maya stops outside of a clothing store and is peering into the window. The others stop. Destiny begins to cough. Paige is concerned.)

PAIGE: Hey are you sure your ok? After your accident I mean cause that cough doesn't sound good.

DESTINY: I promise, I'm fine Paige.

PAIGE: What happened to you anyway? You didn't come into work it must of been serious.

(Destiny doesn't answer and instead looks past Paige quizzically. Paige turns to see a ginger cat looking at them sitting on a car trunk. The cat for some reason reminds her of kit. Destiny is about to move closer to it when Maya interrupts them.)

MAYA: Oh my god. Look at those Jimmy Choo Glitter Pumps. They are gorgeous.

DOUG: Oh Honey glitter pumps are so 1996. Open toe is where it's at. Besides the colour is beige. Beige is plain. It gets dirty easily. Madonna wouldn't be caught dead in them. (Moving closer to look at them.) Oh they look so last season. Prada is so in right now.

PAIGE: (Moving closer.) I think their cute.

DOUG: Of course you do Paige. You shop at Gretta Luxe.

MAYA: Oh shut up Doug. Your so judgemental.

PAIGE: And you wonder why you can't keep a man.

DOUG: I don't see yours around.

DESTINY: Oooooo. (Turns to Paige.) You have a man?

DOUG: Had.

PAIGE: (Glares.) It's complicated.

MAYA: How so?

PAIGE: Well we were never properly official. Always on and off.

DESTINY: So where is he now?

PAIGE: Australia. He's a travel nut.

DESTINY: So what does that mean for your love life?

PAIGE: Well I'm not tied down. I can see other people.

MAYA: Have you? Seen other people.

PAIGE: No. Things recently have got a little complicated.

DESTINY: How so?

PAIGE: I've recently discovered who my birthparents are and met their other kids. I now have a brother. (Looks into the distance.) It's actually his birthday tomorrow.

DOUG: You have a brother? Is he single? Is he hot?

PAIGE: Yes I have a brother. He is a decently good looking guy and no he is not available or Gay.

DOUG: Damn. Worth a shot.

DESTINY: (Smiles.) Are you going to celebrate it with him?

PAIGE: I mean, me and him are cool I guess but I don't really know him. Besides he recently lost his Mom and brother. I'm not sure if he is in the celebrating or bonding mood.

MAYA: Oh poor thing.

PAIGE: I want to help him but it's a complicated situation and then he also has discovered his birth parents and stuff. Everything has just kinda been thrown at him. I wanna be supportive but I feel like I might not know how to be supportive. It's all weird and new to me as well.

DESTINY: Then start with little things. Give him a cake. Or a present just to show your there for him.

PAIGE: You think that will work?

MAYA: Yeah just do little things until the relationship builds up.

DOUG: And then send a photo of him naked or topless to me and be his supporting shoulder.

DESTINY: Slowly but surely you guys will be closer than Haagen and Dazs. He'll be your shoulder to cry on too.

PAIGE: Yeah I guess your right. I think I'll do that. I'll buy him a cake tomorrow and just talk to him. Bond. (Mutters.) Don't know about the others but Chris, I can bond with.

DOUG: Great remember the pic and have fun. Now come on girls. Let's make a move on. If Buck gives me any stick about taking longer lunch breaks again I will throw him in the oven.

PAIGE: But you do always take longer lunch breaks.

DOUG: Shut up.

(They all laugh and continue walking down the street. They are unaware that they being watched. The ginger cat jumps off the trunk and begins to walk down the street until it turns into an alleyway where the cat shape shifts into Hannah Webster. She then blinks out of the alleyway.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. REX'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM**

(Hannah blinks in. Rex comes out of the bathroom topless and see's Hannah.)

HANNAH: I hope I'm not disturbing you.

REX: (Moves closer to her.) You could never disturb me. I do however hope you have some good news for me. (He caresses her face and lips.)

HANNAH: I do. I know how we can bring down the charmed ones. (Rex looks intrigued.) They're gonna have their cake and eat it too. (Evil smile.)

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 **FADE IN:**

 **FAST MOTION: Ariel footage over the town.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR – DAY**

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – KITCHEN**

(Prue and Piper are kitchen. They are talking and having coffee.)

PRUE: So what do you think? Piper? (Piper ignores her.) Piper? (Prue waves her hand in front of her face.) PIPER!

PIPER: (Jumps.) Huh.

PRUE: Are you even listening to me?

PIPER: No. I mean yes but I got side-tracked.

PRUE: Evidently. About what?

PIPER: (Looks away.) Nothing.

PRUE: Well that look on your face doesn't say nothing.

PIPER: No really it's nothing.

PRUE: Piper!

PIPER: Ok but don't laugh.

PRUE: I won't laugh.

PIPER: I think I might like Leo.

PRUE: Oh honey. I know.

PIPER: (Shocked.) What? What do you mean you know?

PRUE: Honey that's rather obvious. I mean I see the way you look at him.

PIPER: Ok but I shouldn't. I've only known him for three weeks. Why do I have feelings for him?

PRUE: Well let's see. He's good looking. He's sweet. A good listener. Good at giving advice. He's saved your life and he's a flipping angel. Why not have feelings for him? I wish I did right about now. (Piper makes a face.) It would be better liking Leo then all the stuff that's going on with Andy right now.

PIPER: Are you still avoiding him?

PRUE: Piper magic has already intervened in my life. Andy got hurt. Magic made and ruined a coffee date. Hypothetically speaking imagine I got in relationship with him. If magic can ruin a coffee date imagine what else it could ruin. It would probably ruin our wedding day. (Piper smirks.) Again hypothetically speaking. Ok and I can't press the part of Andy got hurt enough. He's lucky Febric didn't kill him.

PIPER: But he didn't.

PRUE: Yeah well your lucky. Your guy is dead.

PIPER: I am far from Lucky and he is not my guy.

PRUE: How do you figure?

PIPER: Well hypothetically speaking if Leo was to be my guy there's already problems.

PRUE: How?

PIPER: (Sarcastic.) Well for a starters he's an angel and he's dead. How would you explain that on my wedding day. He's not normal either. Andy is. I doubt you could have a normal relationship with Leo.

PRUE: Yeah but I can't have a normal relationship with Andy. At least with Leo he already knows our secret. He's apart of our secret. He accepts us cause he is like us. So the chances are you would have better chance of normal relationship with him than me with Andy.

PIPER: Yeah well even if that is the case I can't go there.

PRUE: Why not?

PIPER: Uh hello does the story of Paige and Chris ring any bells?

PRUE: What about it?

PIPER: Mom left dad for her whitelighter but it was a forbidden love.

PRUE: So?

PIPER: So just because Paige and Chris are an exception to that rule now doesn't mean that it's allowed. You remember what Grams said. There would be consequences to this day.

PRUE: Yeah but that was getting pregnant.

PIPER: Maybe so but it's still probably forbidden.

PRUE: Yeah well I still think...

(Phoebe comes into the kitchen and goes for coffee.)

PHOEBE: Good morning sister witches.

PRUE: Sister witches?

PIPER: Morning? Honey it's after 1 in afternoon.

PHOEBE: Oh really?

PRUE: Yeah.

PHOEBE: (Smirks.) Well now I know my night was good.

PIPER: (Laughs.) Of course it was.

PHOEBE: Piper what you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?

PIPER: Got the day off.

PHOBE: Oh good you can help me.

PIPER: Someone seems bouncy.

PHOEBE: Well it's Friday and I'm am most definitely gonna have some fun tonight.

PRUE: (Sarcastic.) Oh so it was good but not fun last night?

PHOEBE: (Glares.) Also tomorrow is Saturday which means we can actually have a proper session tomorrow although cut short a bit.

PRUE: Sorry can't I have an interview tomorrow.

PHOEBE: At what time?

PRUE: 10:30.

PHOEBE: Can you miss it?

PRUE: No Phoebe. Magic maybe important in your world but it's not mine.

PHOEBE: No not for the session. It's Chris's birthday tomorrow.

PIPER: It is?

PHOEBE: Yes and I bought some stuff and I want to show him that we are there for him. It's bad enough his demon mom is dead but she died two weeks before his birthday. We need to show him he has us too. He won't stay longer than necessary so I thought we could do a little birthday thing.

PRUE: How do you know it's his birthday?

PHOEBE: Don't you remember when we went to the hospital? Piper you froze the place and I wrote down his address. The computer came up with all his details. I saw his date of birth. The 24th of October 1979. Please Prue. We need to have a better relationship with him and Paige.

PRUE: Look I'm sorry Phoebe but the interview is more important. You asked me to not take a job last week and I didn't. I'm not missing the interview. I know Chris has saved me on a couple occasions now but there is nothing I can do. If I don't get a job you won't have a place to do sessions. End of.

PHOEBE: I guess I'll tell him you had other priorities. (Storms out of the kitchen.)

PRUE: (Prue turns to Piper.) What is her problem? Is one lousy birthday more important then I don't know the rest of her life?

PIPER: It's important to her.

PRUE: It may be important to her but it's not to me. I barely even know the guy. I doubt he will want to celebrate anyway. She honestly needs to let this fantasy go that we're gonna be some united front. Ok we're not the Brady's. He doesn't like us either. Why doesn't she understand that?

PIPER: She's become the middle sister. It's her job to try and mediate between us and seeming as we've just met them and not gotten too a great start of course she's gonna want us to be like a proper family.

PRUE: I would happily be a proper family if we were normal but we're not and we're never going to be again. (Also storms out of the kitchen.)

PIPER: (Sarcastic.) So this was nice. (Sighs and picks up her coffee mug.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. THE UNDERWORLD – MALEDICTO'S CAVE**

(Hannah and Rex are standing in a cave. There is a black market stool there. From behind the stool a figure is approaching from the shadows. A beautiful woman with pale white skin, wavy Scarlett hair, Ruby red lips and emerald green eyes in a long black robe is standing before them.)

REX: Wow. You're Maledicto? (Hannah pulls a face.)

MALEDICTO: (A small smirk crosses her face.) Was you expecting someone else?

REX: I was expecting someone (Looks her up and down.) older.

MALEDICTO: (Flirtatiously.) I age well.

HANNAH: (Rudely.) Yes we can see that. The question is can you help us or not?

MALEDICTO: I can, but what's in it for me?

HANNAH: What do you want?

(Pauses. Looks the two warlocks over. She smirks.)

MALEDICTO: One of the charmed ones.

REX: (In disbelief.) I'm sorry.

MALEDICTO: I said I want one of the charmed ones. My assistant told me of your mission and I will gladly help in exchange for one of the charmed ones to keep as my very own pet.

REX: You can't be serious?

MALEDICTO: Deadly. Do you know how much magic they hold within their bloodline? I may be excellent at what I do but these days even a mortal can curse someone. If I had a charmed one at my side everyone would come to Maledicto. Do you know the damage that could be done with that sort magic?

HANNAH: (Rudely.) Well tough because the source wants them dead and all of their powers so no deal.

MALEDICTO: (Calm.) Then I guess you can take your leave.

HANNAH: I guess we will. And FYI your not even that pretty sister. (To Rex.) Let's go.

REX: (Grabs Hannah's arm.) Hold on a minute.

HANNAH: You can't be serious?

(Rex takes her to the other side of the cave. Maledicto is watching them.)

REX: (Whispers.) The source has a variety of powers. I'm sure he doesn't need all of them.

HANNAH: (Whispers.) Would you like to ask the source that?

REX: (Whispers.) Would you like to fail our mission? The last report didn't go well and I don't want to make the mistake she did. She's lucky she didn't get vanquished. Maledicto doesn't have any desire to become the next source she simply wants to be the best in the business. We need the charmed ones dead sooner rather than later.

HANNAH: (Whispers.) Yes I know but just cause she say's that's her intentions doesn't mean we should trust her. For crying out loud she makes curses for a living.

REX: (Whispers.) I know but she is powerful and could help us get the job done. Besides this was your idea.

HANNAH: (Whispers.) I know but...

REX: (Whispers.) There are specific conditions in order for this to work so we give her the weakest one and if it comes down to the worst the source could easily kill her.

HANNAH: fine but if this fails, I'm blaming you.

REX: It won't.

(They turn around and look at Maledicto.)

REX: Deal.

(A devious smile crosses Maledicto's face..)

HANNAH: So what now?

MALEDICTO: We're going to need some cake.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. COLLEGE CAMPUS – GREENERY – DAY**

(Chris is sitting under the tree. He is staring at nothing in particular. Jade is walking over too him.)

JADE: Is this going to be a new tradition? Me walking up to you sitting here.

CHRIS: I hope not. I'd never get any peace.

(Jade smiles.)

JADE: Dustin said you went home.

CHRIS: There's that word again.

JADE: What word?

CHRIS: I went Aunt Jackie's and came back.

JADE: (Raises an eyebrow.) Why?

CHRIS: I just needed space kinda like now.

JADE: Chris didn't we have this conversation last week?

CHRIS: (Annoyed.) I'm not pushing you away Jade but I am entitled to space which your invading right now.

(Jade glares.)

CHRIS: Look I would like to be alone. I need some time to think. Can you please let me have that time to think. Please.

JADE: Ok. Just don't do anything crazy.

CHRIS: (Sarcastic.) Yeah because as soon as you leave I'm gonna paint the town red and release the wild, wild beast.

JADE: (Smiles.) Are we still on for tomorrow?

CHRIS: (Smirks.) Why Jade are you asking me out?

JADE: (Blushes.) You know what I meant. And just for the record your so not my type.

CHRIS: (Smiles.) If you say so and yeah I suppose so.

JADE: If you don't want to I understand especially as Sunday is...

CHRIS: It's fine. I'll manage.

JADE: Ok. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.

CHRIS: Yeah see you tomorrow.

(Jade gets up and kisses him on the cheek and leaves.)

(Chris sighs and pulls out the picture of him and his family. He stares at it hard.)

CHRIS: I just wish this was all a dream.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. BUCKY'S – DAY**

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. BUCKY'S – MAIN DINING ROOM**

(Paige has finished work and is standing at the main counter. A customer bumps into her.)

PAIGE: Ow.

MAN: Sorry. (Continues walking.)

PAIGE: You should be. (Grabs her hand and notices blood. She sucks it.)

JAMES: (From behind.) Finished your shift?

PAIGE: Yeah finally. How long before you clock out?

JAMES: Oh I'm on till closing time.

PAIGE: Well I suppose we all got Bills to pay.

JAMES: Tell me about it. You alright?

PAIGE: Oh some guy might as well of just stabbed me. (She shows him, her hand.)

JAMES: Hold on. (Walks away and comes back with a wet napkin.) Here. (Grabs her hand and wipes at the cut.)

PAIGE: (Blushes at the contact.) Thanks.

JAMES: (Smiles.) Your welcome. What are you waiting for anyway?

PAIGE: Oh Doug, Maya and Destiny.

JAMES: Oh that's the two new girls yeah?

PAIGE: Yeah.

JAMES: Still can't believe what happened with Abby and Oliver.

PAIGE: Yeah well you don't know what anybody is capable of these days.

JAMES: Ain't that the truth. Me and Oliver were tight or I thought we were. I didn't even know he was having money problems.

PAIGE: How is he anyway?

JAMES: I have no idea. I haven't spoken to him or Abby for that matter.

PAIGE: Have you fallen out?

JAMES: No. Well I don't think so. Just haven't heard anything from either of them. If anything I'll look for them this weekend.

(Destiny, Maya, and Doug walk up to Paige. James lets go of her hand.)

MAYA: Ready.

PAIGE: Yeah. (Turns to James.) See ya next week James and thanks again.

JAMES: See ya Paige.

(Maya, Destiny, Doug and Paige walk out of Bucky's.)

DESTINY: (To Paige.) I think you should go for it.

PAIGE: (Confused.) What?

DESTINY: James. I saw the way he looked at you not to mention he was holding your hand.

MAYA: Ooooooooooo. He is super cute. You should totes go for it.

PAIGE: Me and James are just friends and he was cleaning my hand. I got cut.

DOUG: hmmm. What I would give for him to clean me up and down. Paige if he was gay I would of jumped that ship from day 1. If he into you girl go for it. He's sex on legs.

PAIGE: (Blushes.) James is just a friend. He's not my type.

DESTINY: You said it yourself Paige. Your not tied down. I say go for it. I mean look at those sexy blue eyes and those blonde waves.

PAIGE: Can we please stop talking about this. I'm not into James end of. Now you guys let's go buy cake and get some dinner.

DOUG: She's just grumpy because she's not getting any.

(Paige glares.)

PAIGE: I am not grumpy.

MAYA: Hmmmmm. Maybe James is the answer but let's go get some cake.

(Destiny, Maya and Doug laugh and Paige shakes her head.)

 **COMMERCIAL BREAK**

 **ACT TWO:**

 **FADE IN:**

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – KITCHEN**

(Piper is in the kitchen baking a cake. The door bell rings. She stops what she's doing and goes to the door. There is a salesman there.)

SALESMAN: Hi there (Shakes Piper's hand.) could I interest you in purchasing 2-1000. It's the latest great product...

PIPER: Ow. Going a little strong there.

SALESMAN: You don't like the pitch.

PIPER: I'm not talking about the pitch your ring or something cut me.

SALESMAN: Oh forgive me. Now can I interest you in the...

PIPER: No. (Slams the door.) Stupid salesman. (Walks into the kitchen.)

LEO: Hi Piper.

PIPER: (Jumps.) Leo. You scared me.

LEO: I'm sorry I didn't mean to.

PIPER: It's ok. I'm just baking a cake and no damage was done. What's up?

LEO: Oh I was just checking up on you guys. Making sure you guys are alright.

PIPER: Oh well your checking up on the wrong sister.

LEO: (Concerned.) Why has something happened?

PIPER: Oh nothing magical just sisterly.

LEO: (Confused.) I'm not sure I follow.

PIPER: Oh Prue and Phoebe came to blows over Chris.

LEO: Oh.

PIPER: Yeah and both stormed out of here hours ago. Angel or not I don't think you can fix that one.

LEO: You never know. What was the argument about?

PIPER: It's Chris's birthday tomorrow and Phoebe wants to celebrate it during the session. Prue said she can't make it. She has an interview tomorrow.

LEO: I see. How do you feel about it.

PIPER: Well I don't know. It's just weird. Before Last week I couldn't stand him or Paige for that matter. Now I feel bad for feeling like that but I don't think I'm ready to bond and be one big family. It's all too new and raw.

LEO: Well maybe you think that but it's not necessarily true.

PIPER: What do you mean?

LEO: Look what your doing right now Piper and don't tell me that's a coincidence.

PIPER: (Defensive.) It's not but I'm not doing it for him. I'm doing it for Phoebe because I know it's important to her and being a middle sister for so long I know the feeling of not wanting your siblings to scratch each others eyes out.

LEO: If you say so Piper.

PIPER: (Annoyed.) Yeah I do. Sharing a biological mother doesn't make you family.

LEO: Piper...

PIPER: (Apologetic.) I'm sorry.

LEO: It's fine any who I'd better get going.

PIPER: Aren't you gonna go see my sisters.

LEO: No there problems are a sisterly thing like you said. I could easily help but as you guys are the charmed ones I'll let you figure that one out yourselves.

PIPER: (Disappointed.) Oh. Well um ok. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.

LEO: Yeah see you tomorrow Piper. (He begins to orb out. Piper lifts her hand to wave. Leo stops.)

PIPER: Leo? What's wrong?

LEO: What happened to your hand?

PIPER: Oh a salesman's ring cut it or something.

LEO: Here let me heal that. (Grabs her hand. Piper's breath hitches at his touch. The golden glow comes from his hand and her cut is healed.) Ok now I'm gonna go.

PIPER: Thanks.

LEO: Anytime. (He begins to orb again.)

PIPER: Leo. (He stops orbing.)

LEO: Yeah Piper.

PIPER: Do you... Do you want to...Do you want to have some cake tomorrow?

LEO: (Slightly shocked and disappointed.) What?

PIPER: Well it's just you're dead and I didn't know if you eat and stuff and if you do, do you like cake can you eat it?

LEO: Yeah. (Chuckles.)I can eat it.

PIPER: Oh good. Then tomorrow we eat cake.

LEO: (Smiles.) See ya Piper.

PIPER: Bye Leo.

(Leo orbs out completely.)

PIPER: Smooth Piper real smooth. I might as well stamp loser on my forehead.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. GOLDEN GATE PARK – DAY**

(Prue is sitting on a park bench. A drunk man is stumbling over too her. She doesn't notice him. He falls on her lap.)

PRUE: Woah. (Stands and picks him up.) You alright?

DRUNK MAN: Sorry about that mom I'm just gonna laugh for Christmas with the Easter bunny.

PRUE: Ok your drunk.

DRUNK MAN: (He springs up.) It was lovely talking to you John but now I gotta go and save Mary. (Stumbles away.)

PRUE: Wow. How much can you drink? (Notices her hand is bleeding.) Great. (Grabs a tissue from her bag and doesn't notice she's alone.)

ANDY: Still avoiding me are we?

PRUE: (Turns around.) Andy Hi.

ANDY: Hi Prue.

PRUE: How did you find me?

ANDY: I was in the area on a case. We just caught the guy. I saw your car. Remembered where you would be. After all this spot brings back old memories. Now answer my question.

PRUE: I'm not avoiding you.

ANDY: Then what are you doing?

PRUE: Sitting on the park bench.

ANDY: Be serious Prue.

PRUE: Look I'm just not sure if seeing each other is a good idea right now.

ANDY: Because you don't want to?

PRUE: No. No of course not it's just...

ANDY: What happened last week?

PRUE: Yeah.

ANDY: (Sits next to her.) Prue your gonna let one crazy guy stop us from being together?

PRUE: Andy with all the complications going on in my life right now I really could do without crazy with you right now.

ANDY: Oh. (Stands up.) I see.

PRUE: No Andy. That's not what I meant.

ANDY: You know what Prue I'm not gonna sit around waiting for you. Decide what your priorities are and then you come and find me. (Leaves.)

PRUE: Andy! (Sighs.) Great. (Kicks at the ground.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. THE UNDERWORLD - MALEDICTO'S CAVE**

(Rex is standing there with a round chocolate fudge cake. Hannah is beside him. Maledicto is once again approaching.)

MALEDICTO: Hmmmmm Chocolate cake. The devils temptation.

REX: (Smirks.) Fitting.

HANNAH: (Hannah rolls her eyes.) What now?

MALEDICTO: There needs to be an essence of the victim otherwise the curse could be intended for anyone.

HANNAH: And what's the problem with that?

MALEDICTO: There's a time to play and time to work. I don't ever mix the two. Once I have the essence preferably blood. I can curse the cake. You then need to ensure that one of the siblings is lured to getting this cake.

HANNAH: I'll go check on Paige.

REX: (Puts the cake down.) I'll go get the essence.

(Both blink out of the cave.)

MALEDICTO: Is it done?

SERBUS: (Walking out of the shadows.) Yes Mistress. I have acquired the blood of three of the female charmed ones. The fourth was left alone as instructed. (Hands over a bottle.)

MALEDICTO: Excellent. (Takes the bottle.) The little warlock shall retrieve the boy's blood and the curse shall be complete. Do you have the hair?

SERBUS: Yes this is of the youngest female the warlocks were spying on. She is the one who will get the cake.

MALEDICTO: Good work Serbus.

(She takes the blood and pours it on top of the cake. She then begins to chant in Latin. The cake glows red and the blood is absorbed by the cake. She then puts the hair on the cake and chants again but the glow is white.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. STREET - DAY**

(Paige is getting out of her car when her eyes glow white.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. THE UNDERWORLD – MALEDICTO'S CAVE**

(Hannah just then blinks in.)

HANNAH: She's about to go into the shop.

MALEDICTO: Yes and you'll be happy to know my assistant took the initiative to ensure the lure.

HANNAH: (Suspiciously.) What do you mean?

MALEDICTO: He took a hair off her head which means I can curse her to be lured to the cake the moment she see's it and it won't effect the curse for the intended victim.

HANNAH: And we only have your word for that.

(Rex blinks in.)

REX: Witches.

HANNAH: What happened?

REX: It was so easy to take his blood. He was asleep at his desk. I could of slit his throat. Such powerful beings and yet so stupid. It's an insult that they are enemies of evil. That they harness so much power.

MALEDICTO: Well we'll soon fix that. The blood. (Rex hands over an Athame with blood on it.) Now exactly what are your requirements?

REX: The source wants them dead and wants their powers. You can take the weakest witch, which would be the middle witch however her power is premonitions so I'm sure she would be of good use.

MALEDICTO: Sounds promising. How exactly would you like their powers?

REX: We want them to give them up and then kill them.

MALEDICTO: Ok I can work with that.

(She takes the Athame and tilts it so the blood drops onto the cake. She then begins to chant in Latin again and the cake glows red. The blood is absorbed into the cake.)

REX: Is it done?

MALEDICTO: Yes.

HANNAH: What will happen?

MALEDICTO: The one who it's meant for will eat the cake and be in a world of his own nightmares for all eternity. If anyone else eats the cake they'll just slowly die. Make sure one of them doesn't eat the cake so they can give up the powers. Preferably the one meant for me however if she does have the cake I've made sure there is an antidote seeming as they will need it. Once they realise there is no way to save him, I will appear and tell them and make the deal if they want to save their little brothers life.

REX: So what now?

MALEDICTO: Go give the cake to the sibling of your choosing.

REX: But what about a lure?

MALEDICTO: Taken care of young warlock.

HANNAH: Her assistant helped.

MALEDICTO: Until we meet again Young warlock. I look forward to collecting my witch.

(Hannah pulls a face before herself and Rex blink out with the cake.)

SERBUS: So what now mistress?

MALEDICTO: Now we wait.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. CAKE STORE – MAIN ROOM**

(Paige walks in the cake shop. The others are waiting for her and looking around.)

DOUG: Paige we have been in here for ages. Pick a cake and let's go. My stomach is gonna slap me in a minute.

PAIGE: I haven't found a cake yet. And the we haven't been in here for ages. You stopped and started talking to guy for 15 minutes.

MAYA: Yeah Doug so stop complaining. It was our advice and it's important to Paige.

PAIGE: Thank you.

DOUG: Ok yes but I'm sure he will like any cake.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. CAKE STORE – KITCHEN**

(Rex blinks in holding the cake. He has not been noticed. He leaves the cake on the counter and blinks out. Just then a woman walks into the kitchen. She see's the cake and picks it up. She walks to the main shop and is about to put it on the display when Paige see's the cake. Her eyes glow white. Paige walks over.

PAIGE: Excuse me how much is that cake?

WOMAN: Oh well it hasn't been priced yet.

PAIGE: Well how much do you want

WOMAN: How bout 10.

DOUG: 10 dollars for a lousy cake oh come on.

PAIGE: I'll take it.

(She pulls out her wallet and the woman gives her a box.)

DOUG: Unbelievable.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. COLLEGE CAMPUS – DORM – NIGHT**

(Students can be seen coming in and out of the building.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. COLLEGE CAMPUS – CHRIS'S ROOM**

(Chris is in his room alone. He has a plaster over his hand. He walks over to the desk he was laying on to see if anything sharp had cut into his skin. He stops when he notices drops of blood on a photo. He is staring at a picture of him and his family. He silently traces the picture where his brother is. He is interrupted when his phone rings. He picks it up.)

CHRIS: Hello.

AIDY: (Unenthusiastic.) She wants to know if your coming home.

CHRIS: Maybe. I don't know.

AIDY: (Slightly rude.) Well I need an answer so decide.

CHRIS: (Irritated.) Look I said I don't know.

AIDY: (Shouts.) Don't snap at me.

CHRIS: Well don't ask questions then.

AIDY: Oh my god your such a Immature Jerk.

CHRIS: (Shouts.) And your such snot faced brat but you don't hear me complaining. So stop demanding answers and come off the phone.

AIDY: You know what fine. I don't even want to see your ugly face around any way.

CHRIS: Maybe you won't.

AIDY: Good. Maybe you'll end up like Adam and I don't have to see that ugly rat ass face again. Although at this rate I wish it had been you instead of him.

CHRIS: (His breath hitches. One tear rolls down his cheek.) Sorry to disappoint you but I couldn't deliver.

AIDY: (Horrified.) Chris I – I didn't mean that. I don't know why I said that.

CHRIS: (Sarcastic.) Sure you didn't.

AIDY: (In tears.) Chris I'm so sor...

CHRIS: (Rudely.) You know what I'm tired and I want to go to bed. If I see you then I see you.

(He hangs up the phone. Then takes the book on his desk and throws it at the wall. He picks up the picture of him, Adam, Aidy and Cathy when he was seven years old. He then begins to silently cry.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR – NIGHT**

(Prue is walking up to the manor.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – KITCHEN**

(Piper is in the kitchen. She is putting food in containers. Minutes later Prue walks in.)

PRUE: Hey.

PIPER: Hey.

PRUE: What are you doing?

PIPER: Phoebe asked me to cook some stuff for tomorrow.

PRUE: Oh.

PIPER: Your not upset are you?

PRUE: No. Just surprised.

PIPER: Why?

PRUE: I mean your ready to cook for a guy who if he had his own way would have nothing to do with you.

PIPER: I'm not doing it for him. I'm doing it for Phoebe. I don't want to lose my sister because I can't deal with my feelings.

PRUE: Piper, Phoebe needs to come out of this fantasy that this all ok. That we're all gonna play happy families. Ok let's be real the only reason we met them is because of witch craft. If Phoebe hadn't read from that damn book we would never had known they existed. We missed out , all together 19 years worth of bonding. We're not ever gonna get that back.

PHOEBE: (From the doorway.) Shouldn't that be all the more reason to bond.

PRUE: (Sighs.) It's not that simple Phoebe.

PHOEBE: (Shouts.) Why the hell not? You know Prue your a Debbie downer. Why can't you be positive for once in your miserable life? Why is there always a stick up your ass?

PIPER: Phoebe!

PHOEBE: No Piper I'm sick of this. (To Prue.) Why can't you accept the fact that Chris and Paige is our brother and sister?

PRUE: Phoebe be realistic. You think we can be one big happy family kicking demon ass and going for drinks afterwards. Get a grip. Stop living in fantasy land and start seeing the reality. We're not saviours, we're freaks. We're not going bond over witch craft and probably not gonna bond at tall. Tell me Pheebs in the three weeks we've known them other than dinner with Paige and Chris's details what do you know about them? Huh? Have you bonded with them? No you haven't and you wanna know why because they don't want to bond with you. If they had it their way they wouldn't know you. Face the facts Phoebe and stop trying to deny them. (Walks out the kitchen.)

(A few moments of silence pass.)

PIPER: Are you...

PHOEBE: Don't.

PIPER: Look I'm just...

PHOEBE: And I said don't. It's not like you care anyway. (Also walks out the kitchen.)

PIPER: Phoebe! Great. Just great. (Sarcastic.) Witch craft finding more ways to poke at our already damaged relationship.

 **COMMERCIAL BREAK**

 **ACT THREE:**

 **FADE IN:**

 **CUT TO:**

 **ARIEL FOOTAGE OF SAN FRANCISCO – NIGHT**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR – NIGHT TO DAY**

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. COLLEGE CAMPUS – CHRIS'S ROOM**

(Chris is laying on his bed. He is wide awake. He lays there just staring at the ceiling in complete silence. A few moments pass before the door opens and Dustin and Harry walk in.)

DUSTIN: There he is. (Chris lifts off the bed.) Mr 19 years old today. Woooo. This is a day for celebration. So you'll be happy to know I got a free house just for you dude and later on is shots all round.

CHRIS: Shots?

DUSTIN: Of course bro. You are now a man. You need the strong stuff. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go to little boys room. (Exits the room.)

HARRY: ( Shouts.) That's cause it's little.

(Chris laughs.)

DUSTIN: (Shouts off screen.) In your dreams.

HARRY: Happy birthday man. (Pats him on the back.)

CHRIS: Thanks man.

HARRY: Sorry about him. I told him it was too inappropriate to be partying but he wouldn't listen to me.

CHRIS: It's fine. I'm gonna need something to take my mind off of things.

HARRY: So how you doing? Haven't spoken much lately.

CHRIS: Yeah that's cause you guys are always "busy".

HARRY: That's not true and answer the question.

CHRIS: I'm as fine as a guy can be.

HARRY: Really? Because anyone who can be fine after losing their mother and brother to murder and suicide a couple of weeks before his birthday must be a robot or an angel.

CHRIS: (Chris looks away.) Look I'm never gonna be ok but I'll get over it. Now please don't ask me again. You sound just like Jade.

HARRY: I resent that. (Smirks.)

CHRIS: (Also smirks.) Good.

HARRY: You gonna be able to manage today?

CHRIS: (Sarcastic.) Well I'll have you dad to protect me won't I?

HARRY: Funny.

(Chris puts up his hands in mock surrender. Harry notices the plaster.)

HARRY: What happened to your hand?

CHRIS: That's the thing I have no idea. I was fast asleep and dreaming and I dreamt that someone had sliced my hand and when I woke up there was a cut on my hand.

HARRY: Dude that's some Freddy Krueger ish right there.

CHRIS: Tell me about it.

(Dustin comes back.)

DUSTIN: Ok ladies I'm back but don't get too excited.

(Chris and Harry mock glare at him.)

DUSTIN: What? I'm beautiful.

HARRY: ( Sarcastic.) Yeah I'm sweating In my boots over you.

CHRIS: (Smiles.) You really need to stop looking in the mirror. I think its starting to cause damage to the brain cells you have left. If any at tall.

(Harry laughs and Dustin mock glares.)

DUSTIN: Any who Payne.

(Chris jerks.)

DUSTIN: Dude you ok?

CHRIS: Yeah it's just I almost forgot that was my surname. Hearing it just felt weird.

DUSTIN: I'm sorry man I didn't mean to...

CHRIS: No it's ok.

DUSTIN: No really I didn't want to make you upset.

CHRIS: No really it's fine.

DUSTIN: You sure?

CHRIS: Yeah. Any who you were saying?

DUSTIN: (Gives him a strange look.) Um yeah you said you have a thing on Saturdays?

CHRIS: (Unenthusiastic.) Oh yeah. What about it?

DUSTIN: Ok well I just need to know what time you finish and if anything I can pick you up.

CHRIS: Well I'm not sure what time but I can call from the house number and tell you the address.

DUSTIN: Ok cool. Alright I'll let you get to it. See you later dude. (Pats him on the shoulder and walks out the door.)

HARRY: You'll be ok dude.

CHRIS: Thanks man.

(Harry smiles and walks out the door too. Chris just sighs.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. PAIGES APARTMENT**

(Paige is asleep on her bed. She is having a dream. She is sweating and shaking.)

 _ ***DREAM***_

 _ **Maledicto is staring at Paige. (Birds eye view.) Her eyes are glowing. She is pouring blood all over her. She is us calling her name in whispers. She then shouts WAKE UP!**_

(Paige jolts out of bed. She is panting. She stares around her apartment as if she is looking for someone. After a few moments she calms down. She gets up out of bed and goes over too the kitchen. She goes over to the fridge and opens it to see the cake she bought yesterday in its box. Paige's eyes glow white. She then closes the fridge door and smiles.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR – DAY**

(People are seen on the street greeting each other, going to work and other things. A paper boy throws a paper on the lawn. A few seconds later Piper picks up the paper before walking back into the house.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – KITCHEN**

(Prue is in the kitchen making coffee. She is in a suit. Piper walks in holding the news paper.)

PIPER: Wow don't you look all smart.

PRUE: Well I do have a job interview and I would like to look smart as well as be it.

PIPER: (Scoffs.) Big headed much?

PRUE: (Smirks.) Never.

PIPER: (Also smirks.) Liar.

PRUE: If I'm not smart then why would I have been head hunted for the interview? Huh?

PIPER: Because your head is massive. (Smiles.)

PRUE: Oh shut up. (Takes a sip from her coffee.)

PIPER: Oh come on you walked right into that one.

PRUE: (Glares at her.) Yeah, yeah whatever.

PIPER: So what is this job anyway you never said over the insulting contest.

PRUE: (Sarcastic.) Huh funny.

PIPER: I try.

PRUE: Well like I said I was head hunted for the position of an ancient artifacts expert at Buckland Auction House.

PIPER: I think I know that place. Yeah grams took a vase there one time to get it appraised.

PRUE: Yeah aunt Pearls one. There's a lot of her stuff here that could get appraised. I think if I get the job I'll look into it.

PIPER: You should.

(Just then Phoebe walks into the kitchen and heads straight for the fridge.)

PIPER: Morning Pheebs.

(Phoebe ignores her.)

PIPER: (Louder.) Good morning Phoebe.

(Phoebe still ignores her. Prue and Piper share a look. Prue walks up to Phoebe who is still looking in the fridge.)

PRUE: Good morning (Slams the fridge door.) Phoebe.

PHOEBE: (Shouts.) Are you nuts? You could have slammed my hand!

PRUE: Oh I'm sorry was that rude of me?

(Phoebe and Prue glare at one another. Piper is about to move forward when bright lights distract them. Leo has orbed in the kitchen.)

PIPER: Hey look Leo's here.

LEO: Hi girls. (Realises the tension in the room.) Am I interrupting something?

(Prue and Phoebe are back to glaring.)

PRUE: No I was just leaving (Exits the kitchen.)

LEO: (Awkwardly.) So what's going on?

(Piper and Phoebe just look at him.)

PHOEBE: Nothing. We're getting ready for a session like we arranged.

(Phoebe exits the kitchen.)

LEO: So what did I miss?

PIPER: (Sighs.) A lot.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. UNDERWORLD – MALEDICTO'S CAVE**

(Hannah and Rex are there waiting. Suddenly Maledicto appears behind her stool.

MALEDICTO: Young one and His Red head. Why are you back already? Is something wrong?

REX: No. We gave our report to the source last night and well he isn't a patient demon so we were wondering what the exact process of this so we know when to strike.

MALEDICTO: Well the boy will eat the cake and then fall asleep. Once they realise he won't wake up he's going to need an antidote. Like I said I will appear to them and they will have to make the choice to save his life. I give them the antidote on two conditions. If they don't take it well he will lay there until he perishes but seeming as we wouldn't have that time I could just curse one of the others.

HANNAH: And how do we know you won't try and back stab us?

MALEDICTO: (Thinks about her answer for a moment.) You don't but why sabotage a good thing while it's going?

REX: (A smile appears on his face.) Excellent. So when you appear they will give up their powers and...

MALEDICTO: And they get the Antidote. I take the witch and you get to kill or whatever you like they won't have powers too stop you.

REX: Here (Picking up a lantern and passing it too her.) This is for their powers.

MALEDICTO: The cake won't take immediate effect and the witches need to see him in his nightmare. They need time to realise that they can't wake him up it will make them desperate. I shall keep an eye on them so that they don't take him to hospital. We shall meet in three hours.

HANNAH: (Outraged.) Three hours!

MALEDICTO: I would like to ensure that your employment of me is a high standard job. I'm not sloppy.

(Hannah opens her mouth to retort a rude response but Rex interrupts her.)

REX: Three hours is fine. Where shall we meet you?

MALEDICTO: Here to be safe.

(Rex nodded his head and took a hold of Hannah and blinked out of the cave.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. REX'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM**

(Rex blinks in with Hannah.)

HANNAH: So how long do you think before she tries to screw us over?

REX: Well considering she said three hours I think it's safe to say pretty much now.

HANNAH: My thoughts exactly. She's probably been playing us from the start.

REX: No doubt my dear. She's a demon. It's in their nature but never the less we have orders so you know what...

(His pager goes off. He looks at it and clicks it before going over to the phone where he makes a brief phone call before hanging up and walking back to Hannah.)

HANNAH: Who was it?

REX: A date with a witch. To be precise a Charmed witch. (An Evil smile appears on his face.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. STREET ACROSS FROM HALLIWELL MANOR – DAY**

(Chris is standing on the other side of the road staring at the manor.)

STRANGER: You know the more you stare at it is the more problem won't go away.

(Chris turns towards the stranger. He sees a breath taking woman. Beat: It's Maledicto)

CHRIS: What makes you think there's a problem?

MALEDICTO: Anyone who stares at a house for 20 minutes must have some type of issue with it or the people inside it. So which is it? The house or the people inside of it?

CHRIS: I suppose a little bit both.

MALEDICTO: How comes?

CHRIS: Well something crazy happened to me in that house and I don't get on with the residents so...

MALEDICTO: So why do you stand out here staring at a home with a family I presume that you have issues with?

CHRIS: I have an issue of my own and for some reason I need to resolve it in there.

MALEDICTO: Why?

CHRIS: I've recently lost family and found new family in that house.

MALEDICTO: Ah I see.

CHRIS: So what's your analysis now Freud?

MALEDICTO: (Smiles at him.) I'd say that your recent loss is clouding your judgement on how to handle your new situation and you don't know how to emotionally handle it. Your bottling your emotions inside and I can assume from your attitude not letting your guard down. Your not ready to open your heart yet.

CHRIS: That's what you got from me staring at the manor? Wow. (Sarcastic) Wherever you work, They clearly aren't paying you enough.

MALEDICTO: So if my analysis is wrong then what's the right one?

CHRIS: I just don't like them and my issue isn't needed right now especially when I'm grieving.

MALEDICTO: You miss your family and it's hard to accept your new family.

CHRIS: If you say so.

MALEDICTO: Family is Family no matter how new or old. Connection is key and blood is thicker than water. Even if you all dislike each other but at the end of the day they'll be there for you. It's what family is for.

CHRIS: Look thanks for the pep talk but...

MALEDICTO: I know what it feels like to lose family. You want nothing more than to see them again. Hear them speak, see them smile and crave their touch.

(Chris looks away from her.)

MALEDICTO: I know you miss them but the best you can do for them is too live your life.

CHRIS: I'll try to take your advice.

MALEDICTO: I hope you do. You have pretty face. I hate seeing pretty faces frown.

CHRIS: (Smirks.) Well my opinion of you just got upgraded by 10.

MALEDICTO: I'm thrilled.

CHRIS: So Molly Ringwald do you have a name?

MALEDICTO: Mal.

CHRIS: Mal? Is that short for something?

MALEDICTO: No just Mal.

CHRIS: Well I'm Chris. (Holds out his hand.)

MALEDICTO: (Shakes his hand.) Pleasure.

CHRIS: Well I suppose I can't really keep avoiding the issue any longer. Uhh Thanks again. It was nice talking to you.

MALEDICTO: The pleasure was mine. Good luck.

(Chris nods and walks across the road towards the manor. Maledicto smiles with evil look in her eye before shimmering away.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. BUCKLANDS - REX'S OFFICE**

(Prue is being escorted into the office by Rex.)

REX: Forgive my lateness miss Halliwell run late.

PRUE: That's perfectly alright Mr Buckland. Running company takes precedence.

REX: I'm glad someone of your stature understands.

PRUE: My stature sir?

REX: Your Resume is so impressive it's blown at least six of candidates out of the water.

PRUE: I mean I try job well.

REX: So I can see. I need more people like you Prue, on my team. I'm hoping to grab you first before anyone else can.

PRUE: Well I hope up I'm up to standard.

REX: As do I. Now lets start this interview.

(Both of them smile.)

 **COMMERCIAL BREAK**

 **ACT FOUR:**

 **FADE IN:**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR - DAY**

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – LIVING ROOM**

(Piper, Phoebe and Chris are sitting in an awkward silence.)

PHOEBE: So um Chris are you planning anything after the session?

CHRIS: (looking at the floor.) Just hanging out with my friends.

PHOEBE: Oh that's cool.

(They are silent again for several moments.)

PHOEBE: So how's your studies been?

CHRIS: Fine.

PHOEBE: You know I just realised I don't even know what you study.

CHRIS: Triple science. I'm getting my bachelor's degree so I can get into med school.

PHOEBE: Wow that's so impressive. (Turns to Piper.) Isn't that impressive Piper?

PIPER: Very. You want to be a doctor?

CHRIS: That's the goal.

PHOEBE: That's amazing honestly.

CHRIS: Thanks.

(The awkward silence comes back.)

PHOEBE: Well this is nice.

(Piper and Chris shift uncomfortably. Just then the door bell rings.)

PHOEBE: (Cheerfully.) Ooh I'll get it.

(Phoebe gets up and goes to the door and answers it. Paige is standing there with the cake box in her hand.

PHOEBE: Paige. Your finally here and only an hour late.

PAIGE: Sorry I got caught up doing something. Is Chris here?

PHOEBE: That's ok your here now and yeah he and Piper are in the living room.

PAIGE: No Prue?

PHOEBE: (Coldly.) She's not here. (Smiles.) Come on in.

PAIGE: Ok.

(Both walk into the living room.)

PHOEBE: Paige is here is guys.

PAIGE: (Awkwardly) Hi.

CHRIS: (Mutters.) Thank God.

(Piper waves awkwardly before looking away.)

PAIGE: (Turns to Chris.) Chris Happy birthday.

CHRIS: (Smiles at her.) Thanks.

PAIGE: (Holds the box out.) Yeah well I got you a cake. It's Chocolate fudge. If you don't like you like it you can give it away.

CHRIS: (Takes the box and open it.) No this is great. (Smiles.) Thank you.

(Piper's, Paige and Chris's eyes glow. Phoebe is unaware of this.)

PAIGE: Your welcome.

PHOEBE: Ah Paige dude. Why didn't you tell us you were bringing cake?

PAIGE: Because we haven't spoken the entire week.

PHOEBE: If you had called I wouldn't of made Piper make, cake for Chris.

CHRIS: (Turns to Piper.) You made a birthday cake for me?

PIPER: Actually I made three. I didn't know what you liked and I had time to cook so I made. Red Velvet, Pineapple upside down cake and Cheese cake. I also made some other stuff too it's all in the refrigerator.

CHRIS: Oh (Uncomfortable.) Well thanks too.

PIPER: Your welcome.

CHRIS: Well how about we eat Paige's cake today and I use other stuff for tomorrow.

PHOEBE: Tomorrow?

CHRIS: My Aunt was going on about not having food or something like that. The food would be perfect for tomorrow.

PIPER: What's happening tomorrow?

(Chris gets sullen and looks away.)

CHRIS: It's Mom and Adam's funeral tomorrow.

PHOEBE: (Putting her hand on his shoulder.) Chris I'm so sorry we didn't know.

(Chris flinches but Phoebe doesn't move.)

CHRIS: I didn't tell you.

PHOEBE: Chris do you want...

CHRIS: (Hastily.) Look forget about the funeral. Paige and Piper thanks for the cake and food it means a lot. Now let's call Leo and not waste this one seeming as it's out the refrigerator.

PHOEBE: Ok.

PIPER: I'll go get us plates. (Hastily whilst quickly leaving the room.)

PHOEBE: Leo! LEO!

(Leo orbs into the room and smiles.)

LEO: Morning Phoebe, Paige and Chris.

PHOEBE: Morning Leo.

CHRIS: Hey.

PAIGE: Hi.

LEO: Happy birthday Chris. (Hands him a present.)

CHRIS: What's this?

LEO: Open it

(Chris opens it to find an beautiful Patterned Athame.)

PHOEBE: Woah that's amazing.

LEO: It belonged to my first Charge ever. When they passed they told me to give it someone special. I thought of you. (With a bright smile.)

CHRIS: (Looking at the Athame.) Thanks.

LEO: Your welcome. Where's Piper and Prue?

PIPER: (Walking into the room.) Prue is at an interview and I am giving you one of these.

(She hands him a plate and spoon.)

PIPER: (Chirpy.) I told you we were having these.

(She gives the plates and spoons to Phoebe, who passes 2, to Chris and Paige and then hands him the kitchen knife.) Leo, Piper ,Phoebe and Paige all sit down while Chris cuts 5 slices of the cake and puts them onto each plate. All are about to tuck in when the door bell rings. Phoebe decides to get it and the other four eat their slices. Leo makes a face before brushing it off whilst the other three eat their slices.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. MALEDICTO'S CAVE – UNDERWORLD**

(Maledicto opens her eyes and smiles deviously.)

MALEDICTO: Serbus I sense the curse's power starting to rise. They have consumed the cake.

SERBUS: What now mistress.

MALEDICTO: Go get me the antidote and then go and give our little warlock friends a treat of their own.

(Serbus bows and moves further into the cave. Maledicto smiles.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – FOYER**

(There is woman there speaking to Phoebe before leaving and Phoebe closes the door.)

PHOEBE: Ok let me get some of that delicious looking...

(The Phone rings.)

PIPER: Phoebe can you get that.

PHOEBE: (sighs.) Sure.

(Phoebe answers the phone.)

PHOEBE: Halliwell Residence. This is Phoebe.

ANDY: Phoebe hi. Is Prue there?

PHOEBE: Hi Andy. No she's not here at the moment.

ANDY: Oh cause I've been trying her cell and she's not answering.

PHOEBE: Oh she's at an interview right now.

ANDY: Right. That's not girl code for she doesn't want to talk to you is it?

PHOEBE: No but it does seem useful. I'll have to try that some day. No but she really is at a interview for another boring job.

ANDY: Well something tells me even if I call later she probably won't want to talk to me. I was bot harsh with her this morning. Can you do me a favour and tell her I'm sorry and to call me.

PHOEBE: Will do Andy.

ANDY: Thanks Pheebs. Tell Piper I said hi.

PHOEBE: Will do. Bye Andy.

ANDY: See ya Phoebe.

(Phoebe hangs up the phone and begins to walk back into the living room.)

PHOEBE: What the...Oh my God.

(Piper, Paige and Chris are all fast asleep. Leo is on the floor hunched over in pain. She runs over too Leo.)

PHOEBE: Oh my God. Leo are you ok? What happened?

LEO: I-I-I uuuuuuhhhh. (Hunches even more.)

(Phoebe goes over too Piper and checks her pulse.)

PHOEBE: Piper can you hear me. Wake up. (Starts shaking her.) Piper!

(She does the same too Chris and Paige.)

PHOEBE: Leo what happening? LEO!

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. BUCKLANDS – REX'S OFFICE**

REX: Well Miss Halliwell I think that's all my questions.

PRUE: Well if you need to know anything else it should be on my resume.

REX: Of course. It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Halliwell. Do you have any questions for me?

PRUE: Actually Yes. Why me of all people to head hunt? I no some other pretty impressive candidates.

REX: I told you. I need someone like you on my team. I need your passion. I need your power.

PRUE: Well thank you for seeing and me and I hope to be seeing you more in the future.

REX: As do I. Good day Miss Halliwell.

PRUE: Mr Buckland.

(She nods her head and leaves. As she walks out Hannah walks in.)

HANNAH: That bitch cursed the others. At least three of them have eaten the cake.

REX: Excellent.

HANNAH: Excuse me?

REX: Look we knew she would probably try and betray us. She has taken three of them out which leaves one sister left. Prue has just left and won't be home for a while. We take out opportunity to strike. Maledicto has done the work and we get the credit.

HANNAH: (She moves forward with a grin on her lips.) Your my little bad genius.

REX: (Kisses her passionately.) Yes I am. Now let's go get those powers.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – KITCHEN**

(Phoebe has helped Leo into the kitchen. He is sitting down panting hard. Phoebe has given him some cold water.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – LIVING ROOM**

(Piper, Paige and Chris are still asleep.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. DREAM – PIPER'S HEAD**

(Piper is standing in the attic of the manor. The attic is tarnished.)

PIPER: Hello? (She looks around.) What the hell?

(She starts walking closer to the book of shadows and notices a red stain. Before she can investigate any further she hears a noise from down stairs and turns to the attic door.)

PIPER: Hello?

(As she walks down the stairs she notices scorch Mark's on the walls. Arriving on the landing she notices broken walls, doors and smashed up flower pots. Piper looks shock but continues to walk down the stairs. As she gets down the stairs she sees several rows of men and women in black suits and dresses all looking towards the dining room. Piper continues to walk down the stairs and into the foyer. She looks forward to see the dining room without a table and chairs but instead a priest with two vertical white coffins on either side of him. What unsettles Piper most is their are portraits besides the coffins of her older and younger sister.)

PRIEST: We are Gathered here today to celebrate the lives of Prudence Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell who have now returned to their home with Our God, The Father almighty."

PIPER: What? No that's not right it can't be. I was with Phoebe a moment ago and I saw Prue this morning. There's been a mistake. (She is walking through the men woman standing there who are staring blankly at the priest.)

PIPER: Can any of you hear me? There's been a mistake my sisters are not dead.

(None of the people look at her. The priest is still talking.)

PRIEST: ...Which belongs to fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sisters have passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sisters. O' blessed spirits, we bid you both farewell, for you await a new Destiny's.

(The men and women then began to walk up to the coffins to pay their respects before walking into the sun room. Piper lagged behind everyone before walking up to the open caskets. When she looks into them there nothing but ash in each coffin. Piper steps back in disgust.)

CHRIS: Sad isn't it?

(Piper looks to her right to see Chris and Paige staring at her with more disdain than usual.)

PIPER: Paige, Chris what the hell is going on?

PAIGE: (Venomously.) What does it look like Piper? Their dead.

PIPER: How can this be? We were eating cake. Prue wasn't even here.

CHRIS: (Furious.) First you have the audacity to show up here. Than you mock their deaths?

PIPER: (Confused.) What the hell are you talking about?

PAIGE: You really are evil.

CHRIS: Agreed.

PIPER: (Shouts.) What is going on?

CHRIS: You really are sick. Ok I'll play along with your games. Your selfishness caused our sisters to be killed.

PIPER: What no that can't be right?

PAIGE: Is so.

CHRIS: In your obsession for a normal you let that distract you from your wiccan duties.

PAIGE: And Prue and Phoebe paid the price for it.

PIPER: Your lying.

CHRIS: It's Ironic really. You wanting a normal life away from magic..

PAIGE: Helped kill them.

PIPER: (Tearfully.)There Ash.

PAIGE: Yes but you were supposed to meet them. Save them and you chose to go out with Leo because magic was ruining your life.

CHRIS: They waited for you when they needed you most and you never showed.

PAIGE: (In disgust.) Some sister you are.

(Piper is shaking her head. Tears are springing from her eyes and she is looking at the portraits.)

PIPER: (Angry.) Where were you two when this was supposedly happening?

(Chris and Paige share a look before they answer her.)

PAIGE/CHRIS: Sharing a biological mother doesn't make us family.

(Piper feel guilt and looks away.)

PIPER: I was just annoyed. I didn't...

CHRIS: Let's not lie to ourselves Piper.

(Tears roll down Piper's face.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – LIVING ROOM**

(Piper begins to fidget around.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. DREAM – PAIGE'S HEAD**

(Paige is standing in a room she does not recognise. All of sudden the door burst open. Chris is standing g in the doorway with a big smile.)

CHRIS: (Chipper.) Hey there sis.

PAIGE: Chris. What's going on? Weren't we like eating cake a minute ago?

CHRIS: (Chuckles.) No silly but we should totally have some.

PAIGE: Ok what's going on Chris and why you being so chipper all of sudden?

CHRIS: I don't know what your on about but hurry up. Piper's made dinner and I'm starving.

(He leaves and closes the door behind him.)

PAIGE: Ok what is going on?

(She walks up to the door and is about to grab the handle but door opens first.)

PAIGE: James?

JAMES: Hey. (Kisses her passionately.) I missed you so much. You know everyone is waiting on you. What are you waiting for?

PAIGE: (Shocked and confused.) Wait what? What are you talking about? And what are you doing here? And why did you just kiss me?

JAMES: Very funny. (Grabs her hand.) Come on.

(He pulls her out of the room and down the stairs to dining room.)

PAIGE: Oh we're still in the manor.

JAMES: Well where else would we be?

(They walk into the dining room.)

EVERYONE: Paige!

(Paige is startled by everyone calling her name. She looks around to Piper and Leo next to each other holding hands and smiling. Then she sees Prue and the detective Andy who interviewed her last week. They also smiling and holding hands. Then there's Phoebe and some guy she's never seen before and Chris.)

PIPER: We've been waiting on you. What took you so long Missy?

PAIGE: What?

PRUE: (Childishly.) Were you and James making out?

(Everyone giggles.)

PAIGE: Ok seriously what is going on?

PHOEBE: What do you mean sis?

PAIGE: All of this? Why are you guys being so weird?

CHRIS: It's just our usual Saturday night dinner Paige.

PRUE: Yeah just like we have every other day.

PAIGE: I'm sorry what?

JAMES: We have dinner round the same time every night babe. Are you ok?

PAIGE: Why would we have dinner here every night?

PRUE: Because you live here silly.

PAIGE: What?

PIPER: Paige what's gotten into you?

PHOEBE: Yeah your acting very strange.

(Everyone else nods their head in agreement.)

PAIGE: I'm the one acting strange. Have you seen yourselves lately

CHRIS: Come on Paige. I'm starving. Let's eat and then afterwards we can go up into your room and...

PAIGE: Woah, woah, hold on a minute there. Did you say my room?

CHRIS: Yes.

PAIGE: What are you talking about? I don't live in the manor.

PHOEBE: Of course you do sweetie.

JAMES: Yeah otherwise why would I live here?

LEO: I mean at this rate I think us guys here are practically the new Halliwell brothers anyway.

(Everyone laughs accept Paige.)

CHRIS: I'm fine with that if it's 5 – 4 to the boys.

PRUE: Well Chrissy if you bring your own lady friend it will be 5 – 5.

PIPER: And the girls will be kicking the boys butts.

PAIGE: (Shouts.) Ok that's enough!

(Everyone stops and looks at her.)

PRUE: Paige honey what's wrong?

PIPER: Yeah sis your starting to worry me.

PHOEBE: Is everything ok?

PAIGE: No. You guys are being weird. (Points to Prue and Piper.) You two are acting like you like me and Chris when you don't and Chris you don't like them either. Phoebe well your being normal in more unusual way. Me and Chris don't live here and I'm pretty sure Leo you aren't in a relationship with Piper even though it's obvious she likes you.

CHRIS: Paige what the hell are you talking about? Of we live here. We've been living here ever since we learned we were Halliwell's.

PAIGE: (Shouts frustrated.) That was three weeks ago!

CHRIS: Exactly. We've been together ever since. One big happy family.

PHOEBE: Together always.

PRUE: I know I was overwhelmed with learning about you but I could never hate you we're family. I love you.

PIPER: We all do.

LEO: And we always will do.

JAMES: And will always be together.

PAIGE: No this is wrong. Something is wrong. I'm getting out of here.

(Paige turns around towards the manor doors. When she opens the door she attempts to leave but is pushed back into the foyer. When she gets up and turns around she sees everyone at the table and James standing up looking at her with sinister looks on their faces.)

PHOEBE: What don't you understand about together always?

(Everyone takes a step closer.)

CHRIS: Why would you want to leave our family Paige?

(They take another step closer.)

PAIGE: (Takes a step backwards.) I don't know what is going but you guys need to stop it now.

(They all come closer. Paige decides to run up the stairs and they chase her. Paige runs all the way up to the attic and closes the door behind her. A few minutes later they are banging on the door.)

PIPER: You can't stay in there forever Paige.

PRUE: You have to come out of there eventually.

PHOEBE: You have family Paige.

CHRIS: You don't need to be independent.

LEO: You can't be. You need us.

ALL: PAIGE!

ALL: COME OUT

ALL: PAIGE! PLEASE!

(Paige just slips down the door covering her ears.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – LIVING ROOM**

(Paige begins to fidget as well.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. DREAM – CHRIS'S HEAD**

(Chris is standing in the manor. He is looking around.)

VOICE: Chris.

(Chris here's a voice come from the conservatory. He recognises the voice and towards it. As he turns the corner he stops dead in his tracks.)

CHRIS: Mom? Adam?

(His mother and brother are standing in the room. They are smiling.)

ADAM: Hey fish face.

CATHY: Hi baby. (Open her arms.)

(He runs too her and hugs her back.)

CATHY: I missed you baby.

CHRIS: (Tearful.) Mom I missed you so much.

CATHY: I know sweetie.

(She let's go. He then instantly hugs Adam.)

ADAM: Hey there little bro.

(Chris let's go and smiles.)

CHRIS: Not that I'm not glad to see you but exactly what are you doing here?

(Adam turns his head quizzically at Chris.)

ADAM: I was gonna ask you the same question.

CHRIS: What?

CATHY: Why are you with them Chris? They killed me.

CHRIS: Mom I need to learn how to use my powers that's the only...

ADAM: Eating cake with the enemy Chris? Have you no shame?

CHRIS: I didn't want to talk with them and Paige brought cake for me so I just suggested...

CATHY: How could you dishonour me so?

ADAM: What about last week? Using the power of 5? Saving Prue? She especially helped kill mom.

CHRIS: Mom would of killed me because she was a demon. If they didn't mom you would of killed me.

CATHY: Maybe I should of.

(Chris jerks back in shock. Tears start streaming down his face.)

AIDY: Aww is little Chris crying?

(Chris turns to see Aidy with JJ and Jason either side of her. They walk up next to Adam also staring at Chris in disgust.)

AIDY: How pathetic.

JJ/JASON: (Sing song.) Chris is pathetic, Chris is pathetic, crying maybe, because he's a baby.

AIDY: You get our mom killed and then justify saving her killers and then you cry about it. Your weak. You couldn't even do the right thing by me and the twins.

JJ/JASON: We lost our family and now your taking away our other family.

AIDY: But you get to have yours. Even your selfishness is weak and pitiful.

(Chris hangs his head down and lets his tears flow silently.)

CATHY: Your a disgrace.

ADAM: Your pathetic.

AIDY: Your worthless.

JJ/JASON: Your smelly.

Voice: And your no son of mine.

(Chris looks up to his father Andrew Payne standing there. He walks up standing tall next to Jason.)

CHRIS: (Croaky.) Dad?

ANDREW: I know I haven't been there for you but to shame the family name. How could you?

CHRIS: Dad I...

ANDREW: No excuses Chris. Right your wrongs.

CHRIS: How?

(All of sudden Paige runs into the room.)

PAIGE: Chris quick we need you.

CHRIS: Why? What's wrong?

PAIGE: Prue got hurt. Leo says whilst she not dead we can channel the power 5 to help her get better.

(Chris turns around to look at his family. They are shaking their heads.)

PAIGE: Chris come on if we don't help her she'll die.

AIDY: Don't help her Chris. She's not your sister I am. Come to us and you can have your family back.

PAIGE: Chris please help.

AIDY: Chris listen to me.

PAIGE/AIDY: CHRIS PLEASE!

(Chris doesn't move and squeezes his eyes shut and covers his ears. He does not know what to do.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – LIVING ROOM**

(Chris is fidgeting and breathing heavy.)

 **COMMERCIAL BREAK**

 **ACT FIVE:**

 **FADE IN:**

 **CUT TO:**

 **ARIEL FOOTAGE OF SAN FRANCISCO – DAY**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR – DAY**

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – KITCHEN**

(Phoebe is on the phone and has the book of shadows on the table.)

PHOEBE: I don't one minute I'm on the phone and the next minute everyone is passed out. Well except for Leo he's well I don't know but he is not ok. Right now he seems to be unconscious. Prue I don't know what to do. They won't wake up and Leo is really sick. I don't know how to help them.

PRUE: Ok what were you doing before?

PHOEBE: We were talking and then about to eat cake and then the door bell rung and I answered it and then the phone rang and answered it and then I walked back and they were asleep and Leo was coughing.

PRUE: Hold on you guys were eating cake. The cake that Piper made?

PHOEBE: No Paige brought one for Chris. Why do you think it was the cake?

PRUE: Has to be. What else could of done this to them within the space of minutes.

PHOEBE: But this seems magical Prue and Leo hasn't fallen asleep. The others have.

PRUE: Look I don't know what else to tell you. Look just look after Leo and others until I get there.

PHOEBE: Ok hurry.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. REX'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM**

(Rex is standing there pacing. Just then Hannah blinks in with a lantern.)

REX: Got it?

HANNAH: Got it. (Holds up the lantern.)

REX: Is it as I suspect?

HANNAH: I don't think she even gave it a second look. It was just there in her cave.

REX: You weren't seen?

HANNAH: No one else was there.

REX: They must be close to the manor. We'll have to be quick.

SERBUS: Actually there's no need for you to be quick. You just need to dance.

(He throws down a potion at them and Hannah drops the lantern. Hannah start to feel pain searing through their bodies.)

HANNAH: What have you done to us?

SERBUS: Just a little curse to get the blood boiling. Courtesy of my mistress. If you want it to stop you must start dancing.

HANNAH: (In pain.) You've got to be kidding me?

SERBUS: Otherwise you'll. Your choice little warlocks. Dance or Die.

(Hannah and Rex share a look before beginning to dance. Serbus laughs before shimmering out.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – LIVING ROOM**

(Phoebe is looking at the cake. She is slowly touches the frosting.)

 _ ***Premonition***_

 _ **Paige is in a cake store and sees the chocolate cake. Her glow white and she buys the cake. (Premonition changes.) Maledicto is cursing the cake with Prue's, Piper's, Paige's and Chris's blood.**_

PHOEBE: Oh my God.

(Phoebe goes to the book of shadows and starts scamming through the pages for a few minutes before she lands on the page she is looking for.)

PHOEBE: (Out aloud.) Oh ok here we go. Your the woman in my vision. Maledicto. Maledicto? What kind of name is that? Ok let's see. " _Maledicto is a demon of curses. She specialises in curses and sells them for a living. Any other powers she possesses is unknown. She is an upper level demon and will most likely be destroyed by the power of three."_ So the power of 5 which three quarters of is asleep. Great. So Maledicto isn't dying any time soon.

MALEDICTO: A motto I've been living by for centuries now.

(Phoebe spins around to see Maledicto in front of her.)

PHOEBE: What do you want?

MALEDICTO: A moment of your time.

PHOEBE: To do what?

MALEDICTO: To make a proposal.

PHOEBE: Which is what?

MALEDICTO: The Antidote in exchange for your service.

PHOEBE: I beg your pardon?

MALEDICTO: To save your brother and sisters from eternal slumber you must will yourself to me in a binding ceremony. You and your siblings when then work for me. Unharmed and alive.

PHOEBE: Are you on some type demon drugs? If you think I would ever be a slave for you, your surely mistaken. In fact if you think that any if my siblings would be either than you are so cracked n the head it's unreal.

MALEDICTO: (Calm.) Than they shall remain this way forever.

PHOEBE: I'll find a way to wake them up.

MALEDICTO: Only I can wake them up. The Antidote is apart of me. You won't be able to. I suggest you think about this clearly Phoebe.

(Phoebe looks at her siblings and looks at Maledicto nervously.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. DREAM – CHRIS'S HEAD**

(Chris is standing with his hands over his ears.)

PAIGE: Chris please help us.

AIDY: Don't listen too her Chris.

PAIGE: Chris you have to...

CHRIS: SHUT UP!

(Both of them fall silent.)

CHRIS: Your not real. Neither of you. (Looks to Cathy and then Andrew.) Mom, Dad I love you both but your just demons. You were never real. You killed the real Cathy and Andrew Payne a long time ago. I'm no disgrace because I choose not to live in your deceit anymore because I choose to be around the family you stole me from. That makes me strorger. The Adam I knew loved me as his little brother no matter what and that won't change in life or death and I am being selfish to keep the truth from Aidy and twins but that's not through weakness. It's my strength to protect them and no one can take that away from me.

(All of sudden each member of the Payne family disappears. Chris turns around and Paige disappears too.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – LIVING ROOM**

(Phoebe is still standing with Maledicto. They suddenly hear Leo coughing from the kitchen.)

MALEDICTO: Oh I see someone has eaten the cake who wasn't supposed too.

PHOEBE: What do you mean?

MALEDICTO: If the curse isn't intended for you then you eventually die. Don't worry I did prepare for that worse case scenario. (Pulls out two potion vials. One with clear liquid and one with yellow.) The clear one is for the sleeping beauties here and this is for your friend. So what do you say little witch. Their lives exchange for well their lives (laughs.)

(All of sudden Chris moans and starts to stir.)

MALEDICTO: What?

PHOEBE: Oh my God Chris. (Goes over too his side.)

MALEDICTO: That's not possible.

(Chris sits up dizzily.)

CHRIS: (Groggy.) What happened?

MALEDICTO: That's not possible.

(All of sudden the door is heard opening and closing.)

PRUE: Phoebe!

(Prue walks into the living room.)

PHOEBE: Prue, demon.

(Prue instantly squints her eyes at Maledicto and sends her flying left into the other room. Phoebe then immediately runs up to her and grabs the two bottle out of her hands and opens up the Lear liquid bottle and gives some to Piper and then Paige. Both immediately wake up.).

PIPER: (Waking up in the chair.) What's going on?

PHOEBE: No time. Get over here.

(Piper does and Paige and Chris stand up. Maledicto is starting to get up.)

PRUE: Phoebe some insight.

PHOEBE: Cliff notes version demon of curses. Need power of 5.

PAIGE: Of course we do.

PRUE: Any spells?

PHOEBE: Not in the book.

CHRIS: Make it up then.

(Maledicto looks up and sees Paige and Piper awake.)

MALEDICTO: No.

(She begins to conjure a Energy ball.)

PIPER: Phoebe!

(Maledicto throws the energy ball and it come flying at them. Paige flinches in response and the a shield comes up around the five of them and the energy ball bounces off the shield and heads back towards Maledicto. Maledicto burst into flames.)

PHOEBE: Woah.

PRUE: Did she just vanquish herself?

PIPER: Apparently so.

PAIGE: Ok for the 600th time what the hell is going on?

(Everyone looks to Phoebe.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR – DAY –**

(People are walking about and the sun is shining bright.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR - LIVING ROOM**

(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Chris and Leo are sitting in the living room discussing the events if the morning.)

PAIGE: Hold on so let me get this straight. The demon lady cursed me so I would buy a cursed cake for Chris which at least four of us would eat so that Phoebe could give us up as slaves?

PHOEBE: Yep.

PAIGE: (Grabs the bridge of her nose.) What is my life?

CHRIS: (Irritated.) Join the club.

PAIGE: It's not even 13:00 o'clock yet.

PIPER: I don't understand what happened to Leo?

LEO: Well the curse wasn't intended for me so it was basically like poison I guess. If I wasn't a whitelighter the curse would of killed me. Luckily for me I am.

PRUE: So what would of happened to me if I had eaten some?

LEO: I had heard of Maledicto. She is legend when it comes to curses. If she was dealing with specific curses she would use and essence of the victim so that they would be cursed to live in their own nightmare for all eternity.

(Piper, Paige, and Chris shift uncomfortably.)

PHOEBE: Do you guys mind if I ask what you saw?

PAIGE: I don't want to talk about.

CHRIS: Me either.

PHOEBE: Piper?

PIPER: Not right now Phoebe.

PHOEBE: Ok hon. (Turns to Chris.) Chris I'm sorry your birthday has started off like this.

CHRIS: It's not all bad I still got three other hopefully not cursed cakes and this Athame (Picks it up.) is kind of cool. Thanks again Leo.

LEO: No problem Chris.

(All of sudden Serbus shimmers into the room and looks at the six of them and then sees the scorch mark on the floor.)

SERBUS: (Angrily.) You killed my mistress.

(He begins to conjures a fireball. Chris suddenly throws the Athame and Serbus blows up.)

CHRIS: If I see one more demon.

(They all look at him.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **Ariel footage of San Francisco**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR – DAY**

( **TIME LAPSE - DAY – NIGHT – DAY** )

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. A CHURCH – SAN FRANCISCO – DAY**

(Aunt Jackie and Chris are standing outside the church welcoming people in. Chris sees his friends approaching.)

CHRIS: Hey sorry I bailed on you guys yesterday.

HARRY: Don't Apologise dude. We totally get it.

CHRIS: Yeah but I should of called or something.

JADE: Chris this is a hard time for you. Don't feel like you owe us for not celebrating your birthday.

DUSTIN: Yeah man we can do shots another day.

(Jade and Harry roll their eyes. Chris just laughs.)

CHRIS: You bet. Why don't you guys head inside.

(The three of them nod and head inside. A little while later. The service is about to begin. Chris and Jackie take their seats at the front. Next to him is his little sister who is crying and next to her are their two little brothers. Chris raps his arm around her and she leans into him. He looks around and sees some people who he recognises and mostly a lot who he doesn't. He looks behind him to see his friends who sitting in the row behind him to which he gives a weak smile at them. To Chris's surprise he sees the last people he expected to see. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo who all dressed in black are walking up the isle. They come and fill up the row behind him.)

CHRIS: (Whispers.) What are you guys doing here?

PHOEBE: (Whispers.) We're here to support you.

PAIGE: (Whispers.) Phoebe nagged Leo to do some research about where the funeral was taking place. Piper borrowed us some outfits and Prue drove us here.

(Chris to his surprise found that he wasn't angry. He felt relieved. He wasn't sure why but he felt more at piece that all his family and friends were with him. It gave him a better sense that he could get through this day in one piece.)

CHRIS: Thanks it means a lot.

(All five of them smile. He is surprised that Piper's and Prue's are genuine. He turns around the service begins. He looks at the two white coffins and portraits of his brother and mother and although he is still grieving over the loss, for first time in three weeks he knows it will get better)

 **END CREDITS**


End file.
